Yasha?
by Mistress Usagi
Summary: Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at the Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day the three girls are pulled into the Bone-
1. Into the BoneEater's Well

I know I have another story out that I need to update but I just had to write this. I   
  
mean I been thinking about this writing this for about a week now. Anyway this is just   
  
an experimental fic. I not sure how well it will do and I only know a little about Inu-  
  
Yasha. If you know any good sites with info about it please e-mail the site or leave it   
  
in a review. I do not own SailorMoon or Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
  
Summary- Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her   
  
parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at the   
  
Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day while staying at the shrine   
  
Usagi, Kagome, and Rei are pulled into the Bone-Eater's Well and are transported into   
  
Japan medieval times.   
  
Yasha?  
  
  
" Come on Usagi or you'll make Kagome and me late for school." Rei said as she   
  
opened the door to Usagi's room. It was only about a month ago that they had came   
  
to live with Kagome and her family on an exchange student program. Usagi's parents   
  
didn't want to leave her alone while Shingo was stayed at a friends house, when they   
  
went on their honeymoon. So they signed Usagi up for the exchange student   
  
program with Rei when she told them about it. When they first got there they found   
  
out that life at the Higure Shrine wasn't bad; it was almost like being at Rei's shrine   
  
back in Tokyo. Besides it would probably make a nice, quiet, vacation spot.  
  
  
" I'm coming Rei just let me grab my brush and a ribbon for my hair." Usagi said as   
  
she came out of the bathroom connected to her room.  
  
  
" You're not wearing your hair in the Odangos today?" Rei questioned Usagi as she   
  
saw that she didn't have her hair up in her traditional hairstyle.  
  
  
"Nope, I guess I felt like I needed a change or something." Grabbing the items she   
  
mentioned to Rei and her backpack she left her room and closed the door behind   
  
her." I mean I always wore my hair like that everyday since I was like three or four."  
  
  
" What took you guys so long?" Kagome asked as they entered the kitchen." Never   
  
mind you can tell me on the way to school." The trio proceeded to leave the kitchen   
  
and walk out the front door. Before leaving Kagome called out to her grandfather and   
  
mother to let them know that they were leaving. "We're leaving you guys."   
  
  
" So how do you like it here so far Usagi, Rei." Kagome asked as they walked.  
  
  
" I like it. It reminds me of home." Rei said as she looked at Usagi who was doing   
  
her hair.  
  
  
Usagi suddenly stop. " Hey aren't we not suppose to go in the mini-shrine with the   
  
Bone-Eater's Well in it?" She pointed at Souta who stood in the opened doorway with a   
  
bowl with a fish bone and cat food in it.   
  
  
Letting out a sign Kagome walked over to where Souta stood with Usagi and Rei   
  
following behind her. " Didn't Mom and Grandpa tell you stay out of there."  
  
  
Souta jumped at the sound of his older sister's voice. " Don't do that."  
  
  
Usagi and Rei let out a small giggle. He looked at them with an angry face. " It's not   
  
funny. Besides I wasn't going to go in."  
  
  
" Yea. Then why is the door opened then?" Kagome asked.  
  
  
  
  
Souta turned and face the shrine door while replying, " That stupid cat went in there. I'm   
  
trying to get him out so he can eat, but I don't want to go in and get him."   
  
  
" What's wrong?" Usagi spoke up, " Afraid to go in and get him."  
  
  
" You shouldn't be talking Odango Atama at the mention of a place being hunted you turn   
  
chicken and don't want to go in." Rei said as she poked Usagi in her side.  
  
  
" I do not! You are such a lair Rei." Usagi shouted in defense of herself.  
  
  
" You do too Odango!" Rei argued.  
  
  
" You Pryo!" Usagi said as she stuck her tongue out  
  
  
Rei returned the same gestured. " Odango!"  
  
  
Kagome and Souta shook their heads and signed. Noticing that they were being stared at   
  
Usagi and Rei stopped their argument.  
  
  
" Gomen." They said at the same time.  
  
  
  
Thinking about the current situation Rei looked at Souta. " If Buyo is your cat then why   
  
don't you get him?"  
  
  
" Because." He trailed off  
  
  
" How 'bout I go get him then we can be on our way." Usagi suggested.  
  
  
" I'll go with you to look for him since Scaredy Pants here won't go in." Kagome said as   
  
she sent a looked at her brother.  
  
Kagome, Rei and Usagi go in the shrine to retrieve Buyo, since Souta didn't want to go in   
  
pass the doorway. While looking for Buyo Usagi noticed that the lid on the well is   
  
moving, but dismissed it as her imagination. Rei and Kagome scream as Buyo rubs   
  
against their legs.   
  
  
"Who's the Scaredy Pants now Sis." Souta taunted from his place in the doorway.  
  
  
" I not the one that's to frighten to go passed the doorway." Kagome said as she picked   
  
up Buyo.  
  
  
Usagi looked at the lid of the well again to see that it was moving again. Usagi once   
  
again decided to pass it off as her imagination working. Usagi turns around and starts to   
  
walks with Rei and Kagome toward the door.  
  
  
" What the!" Kagome shouted in surprise as she is grabbed and almost pulled into the   
  
well by a centipede woman.  
  
  
  
Usagi and Rei each grab one of Kagome's arms and try to pull her out. " Hold on   
  
Kagome!" Turning her head to where Souta stood Rei yells at him. "Go and get your   
  
mom and grandpa." Souta runs off screaming as the girls are pulled in. While falling   
  
inside well Kagome notices that they are falling through a dark void.  
  
  
  
So what do ya think? Should I continue? Let me know by reviewing. Or if you want to   
  
you can e-mail me   
  
at MistressUsagi@hotmail.com  
  
MistressUsagi 


	2. The Other Side

Yasha? Chapter 2  
  
Wow! * Grins like crazy* This story got more reviews the first day when I posted it   
  
then my other story. Anyway keep reviewing!  
  
  
I do not own SailorMoon or Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
Summary- Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her   
  
parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at   
  
the Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day while staying at the   
  
shrine Usagi, Kagome, and Rei are pulled into the Bone-Eater's Well and are   
  
transported into Japan medieval times.   
  
  
Yasha?  
  
  
  
  
  
" One of you has the Shikon Jewel." the centipede woman said as she started raving   
  
about which one had it. " My flesh is starting to return to my skeletal lower half."  
  
She licks Kagome across the face, then Rei.   
  
  
" Let me go!" Usagi screamed as the woman pulled her closer.  
  
  
The centipede woman started to wrap her tongue around Usagi's neck " You'll pose   
  
to be a problem to getting the Shikon Jewel."  
  
  
Rei and Kagome started to beat on the woman's arms to let them go as they saw   
  
that Usagi's body started to go limp from the lack of oxygen. " No Usagi!" They both   
  
screamed shooting a blast of power at the centipede woman knocking her away from   
  
them and taking off one of her arms.  
  
  
The centipede woman disappears into the void. Rei and Kagome float to Usagi's side   
  
to see if she's still alive. Kagome reaches Usagi first and checks for a pulse while   
  
Rei looks on with fear in her eyes, expecting the worse.  
  
" Is she?" Rei asked not daring to finish her question.  
  
  
Kagome smiles sadly as she removes her fingers from Usagi's neck shaking her   
  
head. " No she is not dead. She just passed out from the lack of oxygen luckily."  
  
  
Rei sighs softly and floats to the other side of Usagi. " Thank goodness. I don't know   
  
what I would do if I lost her."   
  
  
Kagome and Rei float around for a while until they land softly on solid ground. Now   
  
wondering how this has happened, what's this stuff about a jewel, and how she and   
  
Kagome managed to get the centipede woman off themselves and Usagi, Rei doesn't   
  
hear what Kagome asks her.  
  
  
" Huh. What did you say Kagome?" Rei asked as she snapped back into reality.  
  
  
" Asked you if we should wake Usagi up before we see if we can get out of here."   
  
Kagome repeated to Rei.  
  
  
" Yea. We should. Who knows if that woman no thing is just hiding from us or   
  
something. And if she is and Usagi is still unconscious one of us would have to   
  
carry her and she would slow us down."  
  
  
" K. I'll wake her up then." Kagome says as she starts to shake Usagi's body slowly.  
  
" Come on Usa, wake up."  
  
  
" Just let me sleep for five more minutes 'Gome" Usagi mumbles as she gently   
  
slaps Kagome's hand away.  
  
  
" Wake up Odango! " Rei shouted as she starts shaking Usagi violently. " We don't   
  
have five minutes to let you sleep! Who knows where that woman thing that pulled us   
  
into the well is still here!"  
  
At the mention of the centipede woman that pulled the into the well Usagi starts to   
  
sit up slowly rubbing her neck. Standing up Kagome helps her to her feet. " You   
  
didn't have to yell at her Rei. She probably feels horrible and shocked since she was   
  
nearly shingled to death by a monster." Turning to Usagi she looked to she if she   
  
had any injuries. " How do you feel Usagi?"  
  
  
" Beside feeling like someone tried to brake my neck and a little tired I am feeling   
  
pretty much fine. And Kagome don't pay much attention to the way Rei yelled at me.   
  
It's just her way of showing that she's glad I'm alright."  
  
  
"Enough of the talk we need to get out of here." Rei said as she started to look at the   
  
walls of the well. " Usagi get on my back and I'll climbed the wall so that we can get   
  
out." As Usagi gets on her back Rei turns toward Kagome. "Do you think you can   
  
climb the wall?"  
  
  
" Yea I think I can." Kagome answers. " Here you go Usagi. I don't think you want to   
  
leave your brush and ribbon in here." Kagome hands Usagi the items and starts to   
  
climb the wall besides Rei.  
  
  
When Kagome climbs out of the well she is startled to see that there is no longer a   
  
shrine. Or the fact that they might not even still be in Tokyo.  
  
" We're not in Tokyo anyway you guys." Usagi says as she gets off of Rei's back.  
  
  
The three look around at the scenery. The well that they had just climbed out of was   
  
in the middle of a forest.  
  
  
" Maybe," Usagi said as she voiced her opinion," the well was connected to an   
  
underground well and it the other well brought us here." Kagome ignores what Usagi   
  
says, and tries to find her way home.   
  
  
Rei and Usagi follow behind her since they really don't seem to know their way   
  
around. The group then spots the old god tree that is near Kagome's house  
  
Kagome stops and starts to think to herself.   
  
  
(I know that my house has always been near this tree. I always used the tree as a   
  
landmarker since I was little to find my way home.)   
  
  
Kagome starts to walk toward the tree but when she reaches it she is startled to   
  
see ,on the tree is a strange looking boy, pinned to it with an old arrow.  
  
  
Rei walks close to inspect the boy. "He's been there a long time, since there is   
  
forest foliage, old vines grown around him."  
  
  
Usagi walks up to him and tries talking to him, but he doesn't answer. " He seems to   
  
be peacefully sleeping." Usagi notices that he doesn't have human ears, but dog-  
  
ears. Suddenly having getting an urge to grab the ears and feel them Usagi does.   
  
" You guys should come up here, look at his ears and feel them. They're so kawaii!"   
  
Rei and Kagome each walk up to the boy and do so.   
  
  
While playing with the boy's ears several arrows are suddenly shot at them. " What   
  
the hell is going on?" Rei questions as she pushes Kagome and Usagi to the ground.  
  
Several more arrows are suddenly shot towards Rei. A group of about fifteen or so   
  
men comes out of the forest.  
  
  
" What are ye doing in Inu-Yasha's forest." One of the men asks. Before they could   
  
answer they were tied up and pulled to their feet.  
  
  
" Where are you taking us?" Usagi asks as she notices that they are coming out of   
  
the forest.  
  
  
"We're taking you back to our village."  
  
  
So what do ya think? Let me know by reviewing. Or if you want to you can e-mail   
  
me at MistressUsagi@hotmail.com I have a proposal for you guys. If I get at least   
  
ten reviews for this chapter (which is probably asking for a lot) I'll post the next   
  
chapter on Thursday or Friday afternoon. I won't be able to post it on Saturday   
  
because me and my friend Silver are going out of town to out first drill meet that day.   
  
Wish us luck. Anyway click the blue button at the bottom of the screen and review!  
  
  
MistressUsagi 


	3. Usagi's New Parts

Yasha? Chapter 3  
  
I know I was suppose to update Thursady or Friday but I was very busy getting ready for  
  
my meet. For those who review the last chapter thank you. And since I didn't update on  
  
Thursday or Friday like I said I'll post another chpater up after I write it today. It will be a   
  
little bit longer then what I usually write. And I probably won't post it until later on   
  
tonight. I'm not suppose to be online or on the computer until I do my homework. But   
  
what my mom don't know won't hurt her. Please keep reviewing! It makes me very   
  
happy. And before I go on to the story later on in the future ( or next few chapters ) the   
  
rating for it might change to I do not own SailorMoon or Inu-Yasha.  
  
  
Yasha?  
  
  
  
  
When the girls entered the village they were forced to sit on their knees while three of   
  
the men left the group.   
  
  
Whispers begin to spread as more people formed a large circle around them.  
  
  
" Who do you suppose they be?"  
  
  
" I heard they were caught in Inu-Yasha's forest and then where brought."  
  
  
" They look like a group girls to me."  
  
  
" Looks can be deceiving. They can be demons in disguised in human form. But then   
  
again it could be that you are fooled by anyway girl with a pretty face and perfect body."  
  
  
  
Usagi, Kagome and Rei huddled closer together feeling the intimidation of the large   
  
crowd.  
  
  
  
"We're definitely not in Tokyo. Or even our time. Look at the clothes they're wearing and   
  
how they talk." Usagi whispered to the other two.  
  
  
"Gee Odango what give you that idea. The clothes or the talking." Rei said sarcastically   
  
as she rolled her eyes at the blonde.  
  
  
Kagome sighed. (Don't those two know now is not the time.)  
  
  
  
" Look you guys we don't have time for you two to argue. We need to find out where we   
  
are and see if we can get home."  
  
  
" Gomen." Usagi said as she bowed her head.  
  
  
The whispers of the villagers grew louder as if someone important was coming.  
  
  
" Look its Lady Kaede."  
  
  
The girls immediately cease their whispering as an elderly woman walked through the   
  
gap that was made.Opening a pouch that she seemed to have carried she poured   
  
something into her hand.  
  
  
" Begotten evil demons." She shouted throwing a dust on them.  
  
  
" We're not demons." Rei called out as she turned her head to keep the dust out of her   
  
face."  
  
  
" I guess ye are not. But then why where ye in Inu-Yasha's forest?"  
  
  
"We are," Kagome answered, " sort of lost."  
  
  
Kaede gasps and garbs both Rei and Kagome's face. " Ye looks like my older sister   
  
Kikyou. No ye can't be her she has been dead for fifty years. It has to be tho. " The   
  
woman looks Kagome straight in her eyes." Ye look more like thye sister then the other   
  
one." She then turns and looks at Rei. " Much more."  
  
  
" We're not you older sister. So could you let go of my face?" Rei asks the woman   
  
through her pucker-up lips.  
  
  
" Yes ye shall let the go. You are not demons." She answers letting their faces go.   
  
Nodding at a man she steps back some. The man the she nodded to then proceeded to   
  
cut Usagi's and the others ropes.  
  
  
" Would ye follow me?" The woman asks as she walks off in the direction that she came   
  
from.The girls got up and followed her. As they are walking Rei notices that Usagi keeps   
  
scratching.  
  
  
" Why are you scratching Usagi?" Rei asked as she stops so she could walk next to her.  
  
  
" I don't know Rei. But I might be allergic to something in that dust."  
  
  
" Excuse me Miss." Rei called to the old woman. " But do you know where Usagi could   
  
wash up at?"  
  
  
" Please call me Lady Kaede. Or if you wish just call me Kaede. There is a nearby lake   
  
that she can bathe in."  
  
  
"Which way is it?" Usagi asked as she stopped from scratching her arm.   
  
  
It is right outside the village going northeast. Would the like for me to show you where it   
  
is at."  
  
  
" No thank you I sure me and Rei can find it. But down you happened to have any clothes   
  
that I could change into ,after I finished?" Reaching behind her Usagi started to scratch   
  
the middle of her back.  
  
  
  
Kaede laughs. " I don't think ye could fit my clothes. But I do of someone who is about   
  
you size that you can wear their robes until ye gets some." Kaede then walks into the hut   
  
in front of them.  
  
  
"You can't leave me with her. How I do I know that she is not crazy?" Kagome says as   
  
she walks up to Rei.  
  
  
" I don't get the feeling that she is. Besides me and Usagi shouldn't take that long." Rei   
  
replied reassuring Kagome that Kaede was not crazy.  
  
  
" Alright but don't take too long." Kagome sighs sounding defeated with reason.  
  
Kaede then come out of the hut with a few kimonos. She hand two of them to Usagi. "   
  
Ye can keep them. Tatea says that she has grown too big for them. And I'll take the rest of   
  
them to my hut to keep since ye might be staying for a while. "  
  
  
  
" Thank you Kaede." Usagi bows to the old woman, grabs Rei's hand and starts walking   
  
northeast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the lake ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"It sure feels good to get that uniform and dust off of me." Usagi says as her nude body   
  
disappears under the water."  
  
  
  
" Usagi get out of the water. There's a monster in it." Rei screams as she sees two yellow   
  
things poking out of the water where Usagi had went under.  
  
  
Hearing what Rei had said Usagi swims as fast as she can toward the shore. " Where is   
  
it?" She calls out as she hides behind Rei.  
  
  
" I don't know." Rei turns around to face Usagi. " Oh my!"   
  
  
" What is it Rei?" She asks tilting her head to the side.  
  
  
" You ears and hair!"   
  
  
" What 'bout them?"   
  
  
Rei started making weird signs with her hands. When seeing Usagi's confused look she   
  
push her to the lake's edge. " Look in the water." She told her.  
  
  
Usagi looked in the water and screamed. Falling with her legs outward she started to   
  
wail! " I'm a demon! I have silver-white hair and cat ears!"  
  
  
" That's not all Usagi." Rei said with widen eyes.  
  
  
" It can't get worse then this." She pouted.  
  
  
" It can and it did. You have a tail growing out of you butt."  
  
  
Looking behind her at her butt Usagi indeed did find a tail swing freely around. Usagi   
  
face scrunched up as she started to cry again  
  
  
"Don't cry Usa. I sure Lady Kaede can figure how to get you back to normal. Why don't   
  
you finish bathing then we'll go back to the village."  
  
  
Usagi stoped crying, rubbed her eyes and did as Rei suggested. While Usagi finished her   
  
bath Rei looked at the sun that was about to set in another hour's time thinking.  
  
  
  
(I hope that Lady Kaede can figure out what's wrong with Usa and how to get her back to   
  
normal. I she can't I wonder if there is someone out there who can.)  
  
  
Don't forget to review! Or if you want e-mail me at MistressUsagi@hotmail.com  
  
MistressUsagi 


	4. InuYasha the Hero?

Yasha? Chapter 4  
  
Here's the second chapter I promise you guys that I would update. Sorry it took so long to   
  
update. I had to write a nine weeks essay for English. Anyway. I hope that this is longer   
  
then what I usually write and if it isn't when I'll try to make the next chapter longer. The   
  
rating of this story has changed from PG to PG-13 because of the nudity in this chapter. It   
  
shouldn't go down any lower until later on like on chapter twelve or something. If I even   
  
get that far. Anyway. Keep reviewing! Remember reviews make me happy! So review! I   
  
do not own SailorMoon or Inu-Yasha either.  
  
  
Summary- Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her   
  
parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at   
  
the Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day while staying at the   
  
shrine Usagi, Kagome, and Rei are pulled into the Bone-Eater's Well and are   
  
transported into Japan medieval times.   
  
  
  
Yasha?  
  
  
To keep her-self busy while Usagi was bathing Rei decided that she wanted to walk   
  
around. " Hey Usagi I'm going to walk around I'm going to go l walk and look around   
  
ok. I'll be back in another five or ten minutes." Usagi's head appears above the   
  
water.   
  
  
" Ok Rei but before you leave could you put my uniform in my back pack?"  
  
" Sure." Rei replies. Shaking Usagi's clothes to rid them of the strange dust Rei folds   
  
them and put them in Usagi's backpack. Wiping any dust that was on her face Rei   
  
starts to walk around.  
  
(She seems to be taking this well. Better then I excepted. But then again Usagi can   
  
mask her feelings when she wants to.)   
  
  
Rei proceeds to walk into the forest that she had come out of earlier. Looking around   
  
at her surroundings Rei takes in how beautiful it looks compared to mordent Japan's.   
  
" It's so beautiful out here. I feel like I could walk around out here forever." She mused   
  
out loud.  
  
  
Combinations of flowers and plants were all around her. Walking over to a red, silver,   
  
and purple flower that caught her attention Rei bent down to smell it. Upon smelling   
  
it, she sneezed. Rubbing her finger under her nose she smelt it again.  
  
  
(Just by smelling this flower my worries seem to melt away.)   
  
  
Shaking her head Rei snaps out of the dream world she was in. Reaching over Rei   
  
picks several of the flowers and a few other flowers that she had seen and carefully   
  
places them in her backpack that she was carrying. Getting up she walks around a   
  
little bit more.  
  
  
(I better go back to the lake. Usagi might start worrying about me.)   
  
  
Rei starts to head back to the lake. Passing by several deer and other creatures she   
  
thinks to herself.   
  
  
(I know Mako would love to live here. Being so close to nature and animals.)  
  
  
Upon reaching the lake Rei noticed that Usagi was stilling swimming. Smiling a sad   
  
smile she puts her backpack down on a nearby rock.   
  
Scratching her arm Rei thought to herself.   
  
  
(Maybe I oughta join her. Hai think I will.)   
  
  
Riding her self of her clothes, shaking them and put them in her backpack Rei walks   
  
into the water and swims toward Usagi.  
  
  
" Glad you decided to join me Rei." Usagi says as she notices that Rei was also   
  
swimming around with her.  
  
  
" What can I say. I was sweating, smelly, and dusty." Rei laughs as she splashes   
  
Usagi with water. Usagi splashes Rei back with a powerful water blast giggling. Rei   
  
splashes Usagi again thus beginning a water fight. After five minutes of this they both   
  
stop because they were getting tired.  
  
  
" What am I going to down when the others find out? What if Lady Kaede can't find a   
  
cure? What will my mother think? What about Mamo-chan? I just can't handle   
  
this!" Usagi suddenly shouts as she swims away from Rei.  
  
  
" It'll be ok Usagi. I'm sure everything will work out. If Lady Kaede doesn't find a cure   
  
them we'll travel this entire world to find one. I sure the other wouldn't mind too much.   
  
Besides your name already means rabbit, and Haruka already calls you Koneko. Its  
  
just like you were name after an animal because the fates probably knew this would   
  
happen. You also look really kawaii with bunny ears. Besides when we get back, if   
  
we haven't find a cure for this here, I'm sure Ami can."  
  
Rei said as she swam toward Usagi pulling her into a hug. " How 'bout you stop   
  
crying we get dress, go back to the village and see if Lady Kaede can do something   
  
'bout this. Ok?"  
  
  
Usagi nods her head in agreement. " I don't know what I would do if you weren't my   
  
friend Rei."  
  
  
Rei doesn't answer her as they start to swim toward the shore. When getting to land   
  
they each dressed in one of the kimonos. Usagi's kimono consisted of whites, pale   
  
blues, lavenders and silver. Rei's consisted of reds, violets, and a little black.   
  
Gathering up their things they started headed back to the village.  
  
" What are I'm going to do about my ears and tail Rei?" Usagi asked as she stopped.  
  
  
  
Rei turns around and looks at Usagi. She really didn't have to worry about her hair.   
  
The big problem was her ears, and tail. " You remember how Chibi-Usa wore her hair   
  
when she when she was here? How they'd looked like rabbit ears?"  
  
Usagi nodded her head. " Well, we could do you hair like that so that they cover your   
  
ears. And you'll just have to have your tail under them kimono." Rei paused for a   
  
minute. " Do you think you could wrap you tail around you waist?"  
  
"I could try." Usagi closed her eyes and started to concrete on moving her tail. Rei   
  
look at Usagi's kimono to see that she couldn't see the end of Usagi tail like before.   
  
Looking around Rei spotted a rock.   
  
  
" Come and sit on this rock while I do you hair." Usagi did as she was told.  
  
Picking up some of Usagi's hair she wrapped it around one of her ears carefully.   
  
Taking out a clip from the back of her head she clip the hair down. She repeated the   
  
process on the other side of Usagi's head.  
  
  
" There all finished now." Usagi stood up as Rei inspected her. " That should do it."   
  
  
They started to walk again. Upon reaching the village Usagi looked around. " Umm,   
  
Rei do you know which way is Lady Kaede's hut?" Seeing the stares the looks that   
  
she was getting she moved closer to Rei. Rei shook her head.  
  
  
" No I don't Usagi but I could ask." Rei walked up to a girl that was about seven or   
  
eight.  
  
  
" Excuse me little girl could you tell me where Lady Kaede's hut is?" She asked.  
  
  
The little girl nodded her head vigorously. " It's the hut across from the livestock pen."   
  
Pointing to the back of the village.   
  
" Thank you." Rei said as she walked away. " It's toward the back of the village   
  
across from the livestock pen."  
  
Usagi and Rei walk toward the back of the when Rei stops. " Something is going to   
  
happen."   
  
Usagi looks at Rei. "Do you know what it is?"  
  
  
Rei shakes her head as she replies. " No I don't but I feel that it is going to open a   
  
whole new door for us." Rei starts to walk leaving Usagi starting at her. Realizing   
  
that Rei was leaving her she ran to catch up with her. When reaching Lady Kaede's   
  
hut they walked. Lady Kaede and Kagome looked up. " I see that ye has made it."   
  
Looking out the window she finished.  
  
  
" And just before nightfall too." Turning her attention back to Kagome she looks her   
  
over. " I still say ye look like my deceased older sister Kikyou. But it's been fifty   
  
years since her death. " Kaede paused.  
  
  
" Unless ye is a reincarnation of her."  
  
  
Before Kagome could argue back yells could be heard from outside. The five rush   
  
outside.  
  
The centipede woman appears, destroying the village and killing livestock. She   
  
throws the horse down that she had. Seeing that the horse was going to hit Usagi   
  
Kagome yelled at her to move. Not hearing what had Kagome had said Usagi was   
  
hit in the stomach by the horse's hoof before it had hit the ground.   
  
" You have the Shikon Jewel. Give it to me!" Forgetting that Usagi might be injured   
  
Kaede stands in shock.   
  
  
(It can't be. The jewel had been burned with my sister.) Kaede looks at Kagome. (I   
  
have a feeling that Kagome has the jewel and Rei doesn't. Or maybe her soul was   
  
split in two.)   
  
  
" We don't have the Shikon Jewel or whatever it is!" Rei yells as she ducks from   
  
being picked up.  
  
  
" Yea so I don't know why you're after us." Kagome shouts as she too ducks. "How   
  
'bout we leave this joint Rei?" Kagome says as she starts running again.  
  
  
Catching what Kagome meant Rei starts running too. They run out of the village so   
  
that they can get the centipede woman away from it.  
  
  
" Did some get the number of that bus." Usagi says as she gets up holding her   
  
stomach. Remembering what had happen she started running to where Rei and   
  
Kagome might be. Noticing that Kaede was just standing there. She started shaking   
  
her. " Huh." Kaede blinked her one eye.   
  
" Come on we go to help them."   
  
  
  
" Someone help me!" Kagome yells as they run father into the forest. When reaching a   
  
clearing Kagome stopped.   
  
  
" Why did you stop Kagome?" Rei asked as she too stop.   
  
  
" That boy that was pinned to the tree who we thought was dead is staring at us."  
  
  
" My names Inu-Yasha. Not boy Kikyou." The boy said before Rei could say   
  
anything.  
  
  
" He talks." Rei said surprised.  
  
  
" Of course I talk little girl." Inu-Yasha replied with a growl.  
  
  
Before Rei could say anything about being call a little girl the centipede woman   
  
showed up.  
  
  
Both girls are sent flying when the centipede woman uses her tail to trip them.  
  
"Kikyou, why are you being such a weakling against Mistress Centipede." Inu-Yasha   
  
yelled stilled pinned against the tree.   
  
  
" I'm not this Kikyou. Would you people quit calling me that!" Kagome shouts  
  
as she jumps out of the way of Mistress Centipede's tail.  
  
  
" You smell of the woman who killed me!" Inu-Yasha yells. Inu-Yasha smells the air.  
  
  
" I guess you're not her."  
  
  
" Kagome duck!" Rei yells as she sees that Mistress Centipede is headed for her.   
  
Just as Mistress Centipede grabs Kagome she manages blast off another arm.   
  
Before Kagome can Mistress Centipede grabs a hold of her. Throwing her up in the   
  
air she bites her side open. Out of Kagome's wound a round jewel emerges.   
  
  
" Hey that's my jewel!" Inu-Yasha yells as he sees the jewel.  
  
  
Kagome lands on the ground. Before Mistress Centipede can grab Kagome a second   
  
time she is picked up. Noticing that she was being held in someone's arms. Looking   
  
up to see her savior she gasped. Before Kagome can question Usagi; Mistress   
  
Centipede wraps her body around the tree and smashing them against Inu-Yasha.   
  
Mistress Centipede swallows the jewel and its power makes her wounds heal and   
  
her arms to reattach to her body.   
  
  
" Can you pull out the arrow?" Inu-Yasha asks both of them.  
  
  
" No child don't pull it out! He'll kill us all if ye does!" Kaede who had arrived in the   
  
forest yells at Kagome.   
  
  
Inu-Yasha yells at Kaede. "They'll all die if Mistress Centipede absorbs the jewel   
  
completely!"   
  
  
(I don't want to die and I know Usagi doesn't want to die. She has a fiancee back in   
  
our Tokyo, Japan.)   
  
  
Kagome thinks to herself. She proceeds to pull out the arrow. Once the arrow was   
  
removed out of his chest Inu-Yasha blasts the vines off him. Turing to Mistress   
  
Centipede he destroys her with one swipe of his claws.   
  
  
Don't forget to review! Or if you want to E-mail me at MistressUsagi@hotmail.com  
  
MistressUsagi 


	5. Who's the Reincarnation Kagome or Rei?

Yasha? Chapter 5

I said Usagi had bunny ears in chapter three or four didn't I? I meant to say she had cat ears. I sorry if had I confused any of you in that chapter or in any other chapters. I was talking to a friend online when I was writing chapter three. We were talking about how Usagi would look better with cat ears then bunny ones. So by mistake I probably typed in bunny ears when it was supposed to be cat ears when I was writing it. If you go back and reread it, it should say cat ears. Sorry 'bout the mix up and any confusion that I may have caused. Thank you for bringing it to my attention PrincessTiger. Anyway, keep reviewing! Reviews make me happy! I do not own SailorMoon or Inu-Yasha.

Summary-Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at the Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day while staying at the shrine Usagi, Kagome, and Rei are pulled into the Bone-Eater's Well and are transported into Japan medieval times. 

Yasha?

"Get the jewel child." Kaede says to Rei and Kagome as some of Mistress Centipede's body starts to move. " Before she grows back together."

"How do I know where to find it." Kagome asks as she watches the arms reattach to the body.

"Look for a glow in the body parts, that should be the jewel." Kaede answers.

Rei looks through several different body parts. " I don't see it."

"I got it!" Kagome shouts as she pulls it out of the corpse.

"Give me the jewel and I won't kill you." Flexing his claw-hands out Inu-Yasha looks at Kagome. "Or I'll have to kill you if you don't."

Kaede steps in front of Kagome and pulls out a necklace of prayer beads out of her kimono with a beaded necklace in her hands closes her eyes and starts muttering something. Usagi steps in front of Kagome and Kaede in a defense stance. " You'll have to go through me if you want to kill Kagome and get the Shikon Jewel." Usagi blinked her eyes a few times. 

(What the hell am I thinking? I can't possibly stand up to him after what he did to Mistress Centipede. I guess in a way this can't be any different then from fighting youma)

As Kaede stops muttering the prayer beads begin to float in the air. Picking up more speed they flew at Usagi's neck before stopping. Kaede's eyes widen before the prayer beads disappear and reappear around Inu-Yasha's neck. Kaede turned to Kagome who had a look of confusion on her face. "Subdue Inu-Yasha by saying a spell, child. The beads will control him so that he will do whatever the spell says."

(The beads should only work on demons. But why did they fly at Usagi's neck first before they appeared around Inu-Yasha's neck. Is she a half-demon like Inu-Yasha?)

" Well, have it you way." Inu-Yasha says as he as he starts attacking Usagi. She weaves in and out of the way each time Inu-Yasha swings his claws at her. Changing the routine of his attack Inu-Yasha tries to sweep kick her as she dodges his left hand. Seeing that he was going to try to trip her Usagi back-flip out the way of his foot.

(When did Usagi learn to do that? Every time we tried to get her to do something like that she usually tripped and fell. I got to ask her how she learned. Well that is if we live.)

"Soul Scattering Iron Claw!" Usagi dodges this attack like she dodged Inu-Yasha's many other attacks. Inu-Yusha stops and looks at Usagi a little amused. " Congratulations, you're the first human to dodged my attack. To bad that you want have long to live to celebrate though."

" From what I've seen you're nothing but talk." Usagi stated as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

(All talk! Who does this human girl think she is?)

Inu-Yasha started to get angry. " All talk, huh? I'll give you something to talk about. Soul Scattering Iron Claw!" He watched as in triumph as his attack hit Usagi.

Kagome watched as Usagi hit the ground with a hard thud. Starting to panic, she looked at Kaede. "But I don't know any spells." As Kagome turned to Kaede for advice Inu-Yasha decides to try to attack Kagome again but Usagi gets in the way again.

" Why don't you just stay down girl." He sneered as he watched Rei run to Usagi's side. He turned to attack Kagome again. 

In desperation Kagome yells the first thing that comes to her mind, "Sit!" The prayer beads pull down and slam Inu-Yasha into the ground. Inu-Yasha looks in surprise to see that he is on the ground. 

" What magic his the old hag?" Inu-Yasha says as he tries to pull the beads off his neck.

"The prayer beads," Kaede tells Inu-Yasha," no matter how much strength you have, you won't be able to remove them." 

Getting up he tries to attack Kaede and Kagome, but Kagome yells out "sit" again, and Inu-Yasha is subdued.

" Come Kagome lets get you and Usagi back to the village so that I can bandage your wounds." Kaede says as she walks off toward the village.

"Alright." Kagome replies as she helps Usagi, who leans on Rei and her as they start to walk.

Once back in the village, Kaede tends to Kagome and Usagi's wound.

" You should change the cloth once every four hours." Kaede says as she finishes bandaging Kagome.

Kagome turns to Inu-Yasha, who fellow them back to the village, with the jewel in the palm of her hand. "Why do you want the jewel? You're already powerful." 

"Inu-Yasha is only a half-demon." Kaede answers for him as she fixes Usagi bandages. 

Inu-Yasha turns to Kaede looking angry. " Tell me old hag, how do you know so much about me, but I know nothing about the likes of you."

Kaede chuckles as she checks to see if Rei had and injuries. " I'm surprised that you don't remember who I am. I'm the younger sister of Kikyou, and I'm an old woman because it's been 50 years since you had been trapped to the Goshin Boku God Tree."

" Kikyou must be really old then. She must be even more withered than Kaede" Inu-Yasha laughs. "She is a _human_ after all and seeing as how you age so easily." 

Kaede face darkens. " She died the same day that she trapped you to the tree."

Inu-Yasha gets a quiet, being disturbed by this fact. He snorts " I'm glad that she's dead."

" Do not to rejoice yet...since it seems that Rei and Kagome's appearances and mystic abilities may mean that one of them is Kikyou's reincarnation." Kaede turned to Kagome and Rei. "Kagome was born with the Shikon Jewel in her but either one of you can be my sister's reincarnation. The jewel is now in you possession.

Sorry it is short. I am supposed to be grounded. I write this yesterday before I went trick or treating with my friends. I told my mom I had to get online to talk to her because her line was busy. Anyway there probably won't be another chapter out for another two or three weeks. It depends on when how much longer I going to be grounded. Anywayz please review. Reviews make me happy! If I get at least fifteen reviews and I DO get off punishment in two weeks I'll post two chapters instead of one. 

MistressUsagi


	6. The Beginning of an Adventure

Yasha? Chapter 6

I'm soo happy I am not grounded any more! * Does a lil happy dance* Here's chapter 6 of 'Yasha?' I still writing chapter 7. I'm about more or less then halfway through with it and it should be posted sometime late tonight. If I don't get it out tonight it'll be updated tomorrow afternoon or night or whenever I get the chance. I want to think everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I also have some news for you people who asked about the romance and who Usagi would be paired with. In one of the next few chapters I should announce whom Usagi, Kagome and Rei will be with if I figure out whom I will put them with. There are so many different combination couples that I could do for them. You know with all the kawaii, sexy drop dead gorgeous men. I might just keep Kagome and Inu-Yasha together depending on how the story/my opinion turns out when I get to the middle of the story. Anyway let me stop babbling before you click the back button. Onward to the story! Oh ya! * Readers face fault. * I was wondering of anyone(s) could be my beta reader(s) or know where I could get one. If so please tell me in the review, if you do review, or e-mail me at MistressUsagi@hotmail.com. You may now continue on to the story.

I do not own SailorMoon or Inu-Yasha.

Summary- Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at the Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day while staying at the shrine Usagi, Kagome, and Rei are pulled into the Bone-Eater's Well and are transported into Japan medieval times. 

Yasha?

Inu-Yasha is sitting in a tree staring blankly at the village and watching the sun start to set. _I can't believe that Kagome could be Kikyou's reincarnation. But then again so can Rei. Rei looks more like her but Kagome seems to have her aura._

" Inu-Yasha," Usagi said as looked up at him, " come down here and eat with us. We would love to have you presents among us."

Rei looked at Inu-Yasha with a glare. " Speak for yourself Odango Atama." 

Inu-Yasha looked at Usagi, Kagome and Rei to see that they each had a basket filled with assortments of food. " No."

" Pretty please." Kagome begged as Usagi gave Inu-Yasha her best puppy dog look him.

Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome and Usagi's face and felt him-self soften a bit. " OK, but only because you're not one of the ones that I dislike." As he said that he shoot Rei and Kagome a quick look of hatred. Jumping down out of the tree he took the apple that Usagi offered him and sat down. Taking the apple he bit into it making a juicy sound. " How did you get all of this food."

"Well," Usagi said as she swallowed the piece of apple she was eating, " the villagers gave them food offerings since they think they are Kikyo's reincarnations.

" I don't see why you hate us. I mean Rei and I are not this Kikyo's reincarnation. And if she is any old enemy of yours like you say then there is no way Rei or me could be her. Why would we try to kill someone?" Kagome stated as she turned toward Inu-Yasha.

"I don't care if you are or not. I just want a chance to get the jewel." Inu-Yasha says to Kagome as he takes a loaf of bread from Usagi's basket while she wasn't looking. 

" You get the jewel because of the prayer beads around your neck." Rei said as she frowned in disgusted at the way that Usagi was eating. " If you remember anytime Kagome or I say sit…"

Rei trailed off as she saw In-Yasha's body slam into the ground.

" What did you do that for Rei!" Usagi asked getting a little bit angry. Not waiting for an answer Usagi chased after Inu-Yasha as he walked in to the nearby forest.

"Let's go back to the village Kagome, its starting the sun is starting to set." Rei said as she got up brushing the dust off of her kimono.

Kagome looked at Usagi's disappearing form. " What about Usagi and Inu-Yasha?"

" That Odango Atama can take care of herself, she should know when to head back to the village. As for that demonI could care less."

Kagome got up followed after Rei to the village. Kagome stopped and looked at the sunset. _I don't see how Usagi can stand having a friend like her. Rei always points out her faults and the bad things about Usa. I could not have a friend like that. But this is Usagi I am talking about she accepts everyone._ Kagome then started to follow Rei again.

Kagome sighed as she tried to make herself go to sleep. _This is not going to work. I have too many things on my mind. Like the fact that Usagi still has not come back and how we are going to get home._

Kagome turned over and finally drafted off to sleep, dreaming of being back home with her family and friends.

Inu-Yasha and Usagi sit outside in a tree. Inu-Yasha jumps up and scares away all the crows that were starting to gather in the trees next to them.

"Why did you scare them off like that Inu?" Usagi asked with a curious look on her face using her new name for him. 

Inu-Yasha sits back down next to Usagi looking for anymore crows. " I scared them because them off because the crow demon is after that jewel and I won't have anyone getting the jewel but me."

Usagi yawned and leaned against Inu-Yasha. " Vhat evea you say nu." She mumbled out before she fell asleep against him. 

Inu-Yasha yawned too before he also went to sleep. Feeling something warm against his face he yawned and stretched before he opened his eyes and got up. His eyes widen in shock as he noticed that it was already noon. Seeing that Usagi was not anywhere to be seen he wonder of to find himself something for lunch.

" I wish you would have at least let me say good-bye to him before we left." Usagi pouted as they walked down a faint trail that lead back to the Bone-Eater's Well. 

"Because," Rei explained as she pulled a branch out her way, " if he knew we were leaving he would try and stop us and probably take the jewel."

" Whatever." Usagi said as she sat down. Taking off her shoes she started to rub her feet. Feeling her world go black she didn't even feel it when she fell to the ground or when Rei and Kagome where kidnapped.

Usagi rubbed the back off her neck as she sat up. " What happen and where am I?"

" You were knocked while Kagome and Rei where kidnapped." Kaede explained as she wiped Usa's forehead with a wet rag.

"What! I have to go save them." Usagi shouted as she got up and started to run out of Kaede's hut. Kaede grabbed her before she could ever make it out of the room.

" Listen child they are safe just resting in the next rooms. Inu-Yasha went after, but they had already gotten away from their kidnappers. " 

"How long have I been out?" Usagi asked as she sat back down on the bed.

" You have been out for about three and a half days." Kaede explained as she rung out the rag.

"Could you tell me what happened while I'll was out." Usagi questioned as she started to eat an apple."

" Well a crow demon swallowed the jewel…." Usagi got comfortable after Kaede started to tell her what happened while she was unconscious. " Now Kagome, Rei, Inu-Yasha and you must work together to recollect the jewel." She finished.

Usagi sighed as she fell onto the pillow behind her. _Why does everything happen while I am unconscious?_

Sorry if it seems short but I have a personal essay I have to write and I have to finish an eight-page report for my biology class.

MistressUsagi.


	7. The Cat's Out of the Bag

Here is chapter seven like I promised. I do not own Inu-Yasha or Sailor Moon. I would also like to thank Pern and Hilary/PrincessTiger for pointing something out to me. As for the couples I think I might do alternate endings because I can't really make up my mind who to put Usagi and not everyone would be happy if I put her with someone then someone else. So to save myself from a lot of flames I will do this. The first ending will be for Usa/Sesshomaru then Inu/ Usa. I still have to figure out whom I am going to put Inu-Yasha with first Rei or Kagome. Anyway here is chapter seven to read. Summary- Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at the Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day while staying at the shrine Usagi, Kagome, and Rei are pulled into the Bone- Eater's Well and are transported into Japan medieval times.  
  
Yasha?  
  
"Would you three shut up!" Shouted Usagi as busted into the room the others, except Kaede, where in. She started rubbing the side of her head fighting the headache that she knew that was coming. " You three have been fighting for the last thirty minutes. I am sick and damn tired of it and if Kaede were here, that she would be too. Can't you just shut the hell up and get along for just ten minutes." Inu-Yasha, Rei, and Kagome stared at Usagi in shock. "Thank you." She sighed as she closed her eyes.  
  
" You mean to tell me that you heard us from three rooms away?" Kagome asked getting over her shock.  
  
" Yea and it is starting to get on my nerves." Usagi said sounding annoyed.  
  
"No human can have that good of hearing. We weren't even yelling." Inu- Yasha stated as he walked toward Usagi.  
  
Rei's eyes widen when she understood what Inu-Yasha was saying. I beg you please don't let him find out that Usagi is a demon.  
  
" Well I do." Usagi snapped as she turned to leave.  
  
Inu-Yasha grabbed Usagi by her shoulder before she could leave the room. She is hiding something and I think it has to do with her hair and the belt around her waist.  
  
" Would you please let me go Inu-Yasha?" Usagi asked using Inu-Yasha's full name instead of her nickname for him.  
  
Something is definitely up. She always calls me Inu but she only calls me Inu-Yasha when something is wrong or she is mad at me.  
  
" Well, lets just see what you hiding under that hair-style of yours." Inu- Yasha yanked out the ribbons that held Usagi's hair in place out, softly pulled and her hair so that it would fall out of its style.  
  
Her hair looks so beautiful down. It feels just like silk or water. So long and it shines like moonlight in just the right light  
  
" What are you doing." Usagi cried out as she tried to hold her hair in place. Feeling angry it well up inside of her and Usagi slapped Inu-Yasha before she ran out of the room.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood in shock as he felt his cheek. He rubbed the lift side of his face feeling the warm imprint. That actually hurt.  
  
Rei slapped the side of her neck, and a flea fell to the ground by her feet.  
  
The flea burped as it got up." Do you know your blood tastes like sweet, juicy peaches?"  
  
"Well, I would not know because I don't drink my own blood." Rei replied starting to get angry and the fact that Inu-Yasha had made Usagi run off into the forest was not helping the situation either. Rei raised her foot and was about to step on the talking flea when she realized that finding Usagi was more important the killing on a flea.  
  
"Look what you did Inu-Yasha you made Usagi go and run off into the night. Into that forest." Rei shouted at Inu-Yasha angrily as she started glowing a bright red color while the symbol of the planet Mars flashed in and out on her forehead. " If anything happens to her I will kill you with my bare hands." Rei threatened as she felt a feeling of dread over come her before she went after Usagi. The glowing stop as Rei started to calm down.  
  
"It is not my fault that she was hiding the fact that she was a demon from us," Inu-Yasha snapped back in defense getting his old attitude back. " And that you are not human either."  
  
Rei ran out before she even heard what Inu-Yasha had to say.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha before she started to follow after Rei. " You know it would not kill just to be nice to someone for one day Inu-Yasha."  
  
I guess it was about time they did find out but Inu-Yasha could have asked for me to take down my hair.  
  
Usagi ran outside and into the forest of the night. Out of breath she rested against a tall tree. Feeling a slight chill she pulled her kimono closer around her to get warmer.  
  
I hate him that. I get even think what to call him.  
  
Being so wrapped up in her thoughts Usagi did not notice the several different sets of eyes watching her. Hearing a branch break Usagi turned around to see what it was. A feeling of dread overcame Usagi  
  
I starting to get paranoid, maybe I should go back inside.  
  
Usagi started walking toward the exit of the forest that lead to the village. Coming to the edge of the forest a pair of hair hands grabbed her and pulled her back into the poorly lit forest. Usagi let out a scream before she was welcomed into the dark world of being unconscious.  
  
That's it for chapter seven of Yasha. Please review and tell me what you think of it. I would be appreciated.  
  
MistressUsagi 


	8. Death

Here is chapter eight. I do not own Inu-Yasha or Sailor Moon. 

Before you begin to read this chapter I would like to thank LaLa, UsagiUsa, and Some Random Girl for pointing something important out to me. When I was writing a romance scene between Usagi and Inu-Yasha it felt kinda weird to me. Then when I wrote one with her and Sesshomaru it didn't really feel right either. I had a friend read over both scenes and she said it didn't feel right to her either. I asked her what she thought it might be but she didn't know. Then when I read LaLa, UsagiUsa, and Some Random Girl's review it clicked. Inu-Yasha nor Sesshomaru didn't really fit or feel right with Usagi. So with this knowledge I am changing the couple for this story. It will now be a Usagi / Naraku, Inu-Yasha / Kagome, and Rei/ Sesshomaru. I am sorry if I have disappointed any of you, but I feel this will be a better couple for this story and so I have changed it. If I start another Inu-Yasha crossover I will try to make it a Sesshomaru or Inu-Yasha couple but I probably doubt it. It is a possibility. Also LaLa, UsagiUsa, and Some Random Girl if you are reading this please e-mail me.

Summary-Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at the Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day while staying at the shrine Usagi, Kagome, and Rei are pulled into the Bone-Eater's Well and are transported into Japan medieval times.

Chapter Eight

Sesshomaru looked at Usagi's limp body. Usagi muttered something before she turned over and then grabbed the nearest warm object. That object just happened to be the imp demon, Jaken. As soon as he was right under her nose Usagi pushed Jaken away from her as her nose scrunched up as if she smelled something sour. Sesshomaru chuckled as Jaken fell out of the tree they were in and at Usagi's antics. Jaken look at Usagi with disgust as he climbed back into the tree.

__

She seems like a child. I wonder what her relationship with Inu-Yasha is. I do not see why he is interested in these human creatures, they do bring good entertainment sometimes though. 

Jaken out of breath turned toward Sesshomaru. He stared at Usagi still form and sneered at her with disgust as she mummers something about a 'Mamo-chan'. " Shall I depose of her my Lord since she is of no use to your plan."

__

There has to be a reason why she is with Inu-Yasha. She shouldn't even be with that half-breed.

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's question and continued to study the strange silver-haired human.

" No, I want to keep her for a back up plan in case Inu-Yasha sees though my plan which I doubt."

__

And to she way I have a strange and odd connection with her.

Hearing a small sneeze and moan they turned around and gave their attention back to Usagi. Usagi sat up and rubbed her head. Taking a note of her surroundings she noticed that she was in a rather large tree. Glancing up in the sky she saw that it was night and that there was a crescent moon in the sky. Looking back in the tree she saw Sesshomaru, Jaken and a large beast sitting down next to the tree.

__

That's the thing that kidnapped me earlier.

Opening her mouth Usagi let out a scream.

" Well you shut up!" Jaken yelled over the screams. " Stop that racket!" Jaken the tried several more times to get her to be quiet. Jaken closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears as he tired to shut out the sound. A rather loud smack could be heard through his hands. The screaming had stopped and he opened his eyes. Jaken's eyes widen at the sight before his eyes. Sesshomaru stood over his with his arm outstretched and Usagi holding her cheek with tears in her eyes. " Couldn't have done better myself Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken coagulated Sesshomaru.

Usagi's eyes turn to a glossy yellow color for a moment before they returned to their normal color of blue. " Who you are and why did you have that thing kidnap me," she demands as she motioned to where the ogre was. 

" You are nothing more the a retched human and neither of us shall answer to your demands." Jaken said as he turned his head away.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get a decent answer she brought out her claws. Picking Jaken up she brought her sharp claws to his neck. " I will not ask again." Jaken attempted to use the staff of two heads against her. All the pole did was open its eyes then close them. Sesshomaru looked at Usagi with bewilderment. He then studied her figure again. He stopped studying her as seen as he came to her ears.

__

How could I miss this feature? She is clearly half demon though because she can make her claws extend like a cat can and her bigger version of cat ears. And when her eyes turned a golden like color. No use and keeping her now since she a half-breed, it would have been better it she was human though. So how will I get rid of her?

Bringing out his own claws Sesshomaru walked behind Usagi, who was still threating Jaken. " Poison Flower Claw." He said as he struck her with his claws. As soon as his claws touched her Usagi flew out of the tree and onto the ground. Sesshomaru gracefully jumped out of the tree when Jaken hurriedly and clumsily climbed down it.

Sesshomaru walked to where Usagi's body was. Looking it over her he concluded that she was died because he could see that she wasn't breathing. Bending down he put a finger under her nose to she if she was faking, then felt her wrist to check to see if she had a pulse. Sesshomaru proceed looked her over again.

The back top of Usagi's kimono was completely gone and several deep wounds and gashes where on her back bleeding continuously. Several small gashes and cuts were on the back of her arms and legs. A rather large gash ran from the back of her neck to the left side of her face. There were also several large gaps of space where there should have been hair running down her back. Her hair was also turning blood red from it original color of silver.

" Nothing Woman come froth into of me." Sesshomaru order to the air. A woman without face appeared in front of him in a bowing position. " I want you to find out if she knows where my father's tomb is located and why is she with that half-breed brother of mean Inu-Yasha."

" Hai, Master Sesshomaru," she replied before sitting out to do what she was ordered.

The Nothing Woman turned Usagi over. Looking at Usagi she stared at her and adored her innocent childlike beauty. Pulling her body close to hers she pulled what was left of her spirit into another world. She looked around and called to Usagi's spirit. As soon as she was close to the spirit a white light suddenly blocked her and then sent her back to the reality world.

Sesshomaru and Jaken watched the Nothing Woman. " What did you find out." Sesshomaru demand as soon as he noticed that her spirit was back in her body.

" Before a white light blocked me I felt confuse, awkwardness, anger, sadness…" 

" I care nothing of what she felt. I want to know what you find out." Sesshomaru said getting angry.

The Nothing Woman just stared at Sesshomaru with her expressionless and faceless face. " No I did not find anything before I could I was blocked and returned here." 

He waved his hand at her. " Be gone, go back to you post until I tell you otherwise."

The Nothing Woman bowed her head and disappeared.

Jaken held the staff out over Usagi's body. "Shall I depose of her body Lord Sesshomaru?" Several howls of wolves could be heard in the distances.

" No, let the wolves have her." Sesshomaru simply said as he turned and jumped away into the trees. Jaken nodded as he ran to catch up with him as the ogre followed them. 

As Jaken and the ogre disappeared several shadows formed over Usagi's body. As the shadows disappeared so did Usagi's body leaving nothing but a large pool of blood. In the distance more wolves' howls could be heard. 

Please review and send me you comments.

MistressUsagi.


	9. My Fault

I wanted to thank every last one of my reviewers for their reviews. I especially want to thank SolarMistress17, Kage-Shadow-Of-Darkness and LadyLove who review basically all of my chapters. There are a few more but I'm too lazy to look through the reviews for them. Just to let you guys know how appreciated you reviews are this chapter is dedicated to all of you. I also want to apologize if this chapter does not seem like it is very long like my other chapters. I will not be having a lot of time like I usually do to brainstorm write, read over, etc., because I will be moving sometime between Monday though Friday and I have to start packing. I don't know to where but hopefully its where I will have time to write. If not then I'll try to make it up by making two maybe three chapters into one. I will also like to warn you that Rei will seem to get a little bitchy and be really mean to Inu-Yasha as the story progress up to a certain point. This will all be for a good reason, and to answer all of your questions yes Usagi IS dead. Anyway I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New Year. Also UsagiUsa, and Some Random Girl if you are reading this please e-mail me at MistressUsagi@hotmail.com.

Yasha Chapter 9
    
     I do not own Inu-Yasha or Sailor Moon. 

"This is all your fault Inu-Yasha." Kagome blamed as she searched through a brush for the runaway rabbit. " Maybe if you would have asked her or Rei about it they would have told you. But no you had to arrogant jerk about it and make Usagi run off and Rei extremely mad at you."

Inu-Yasha paid no heed to Kagome as she blamed and scolded him. He jumped into a tree and look around. A small breeze blow causing his kimono and hair to blow. Jumping into a higher branch of the tree he looked around hoping to get a better look over the forest area.

" She not in this area." Inu-Yasha stated as he jumped out of the tree. " I think that she might be hiding her scent because I can't pick it up from the area." Inu-Yasha uses his first two fingers on both hands to brush his hair behind his dog-ears. " The odd thing about it is I can't pick up her scent. Its like she just up and disappeared without a trace or scent."

" No shit Sherlock." Rei said angrily as she pulled a twig from her exotic looking black hair. " After that shunt you pulled back at the hunt I would too. Hell I would have did more then just slap you. I probably would have clawed your face or something just to cause you more pain."

" We might as well go back to the village. Maybe she well come back to the village tomorrow morning after she has calm down a bit." Kagome suggested as she wrapped her arms over one another to keep warm. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself as another small breeze came. A chill went down her spine as she looked off in the distant.

" He better hope she comes home in the morning. If I don't find Usagi in one piece, alive or she hasn't come back by morning I am going to kill you Inu-Yasha and it is going to be a very painful and slow death. It'll be so painful that you'll wish that Kaede's sister did kill you fifty years ago."

"Whatever girl. You can threaten me all you want but you can't do anything to me." Inu-Yasha blew Rei off as he passed by her.

" Come on Rei let it slide he is just upset and doesn't want to show it." Kagome quickly said as she put herself between Rei and Inu-Yasha.

" I bet." Rei said as she turned in walked away in the opposite direction.

" Rei!" Kagome called after her. She watched as Rei disappeared into the forest. " Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted before he could leave her sight. 

" What is it?" He barked at her not really in the mode to be yelled, and scolded at like his was a child. " What do you want Kagome?" Inu-Yasha demanded not even turning around.

" Lord Inu-Yasha I think I would be for the best if you turned around and looked for yourself." Mygoa said as he appeared on Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

" Why is it you always appear when it seems there is no danger." Inu-Yasha asked as he stared at the bite size flea.

" Inu-Yasha." Kagome managed to squeak out," look up in the sky." In-Yasha looked into the sky and couldn't believe his demon eyes.

" Stupid ass half-demon." Rei sneered as she walked though a brush. Stopping she cleared a small spot on the ground and a larger one in front of it. Finding small rocks she place them around in a circle and then placed several large pieces of wood she had in the middle. Getting down on her knees she placed her hands in front of her and looked into the sky at distant red circle.

" I call forth the power of the planet of Mars. I call upon the planets' of great fires, deadly passions, and fiery spirits. Help me find the one I seek out." Rei called out into the night as she stared at Mars never blinking. A blast of fire hit the wood and caused a fire. A picture of a rabbit, a silver haired man, followed, by a man sized baboon, a full moon, shadows, a woman, another picture of shadows but with them merging with something and then a man with black hair that had stared at her with eyes not there.

More images came to Rei. She sat there unblinking and watched all of the images repeat. Occasionally a new image would come and go. The fire started to down die down and as it down the versions came even faster then before and more intense. Right as the fire dead several wolves howled. Before Rei woke from her trance a crescent moon and a spider appeared then vanished. She sat there and thought what it could've meant.

__

That made no sense but the Great Fire of Mars never lies to me. It only shows possibilities of the many futures.

Rei got up and walked passed the spot where the fire was. Hearing a snap of a branch behind her she turned around. " Oh its just you." She said as she spotted Inu-Yasha. Looking him over she that his kimono was tore a little. " What happen to you." She asked not really caring.

" We got into a fight with his brother." Kagome answered as she appeared.

A breeze blows through the area giving all four of them a chill. Not even moments later another breeze came through bring something that terrified Rei for some odd reason. Before the breeze stops a scream is heard. Just as the wind stops wolves' howls are heard. Inu-Yasha and Rei's eyes widen at the same time as one word came out of their mouths.

" Usagi."

Mygoa listened as the wind blew. " That scream was carried by the wind. We must hurry because she is a long way from us and is in much danger.

" I can smell her blood and there is lots of it." Inu-Yasha said. Grabbing Rei into his arms he told Kagome to get on his back. Running for over forty-five minutes Inu-Yasha suddenly stopped beside a tree that seemed to stick out. Putting Rei down and letting Kagome get off his back he walked around the tree.

Scaring off the wolves that were gathering around something he looked down. " Its Usagi."

" Usagi." Rei whispered as she touched it and brought it to her eyes. She felt the tears already start to surface. " She's dead."

" How… how do you know?" Kagome asked not really wanting to know the answer.

" Silver blood?" Mygoa questioned as he jumped out of Inu-Yasha's ear.

" Hai…" Rei said distantly. " It means she dead. If it was still red then it means she still alive but its silver. This all your fault!" She suddenly shouted as glows red and purple. She turned around and hit Inu-Yasha with a fire blast in the chest. " All your fault!" Getting up she ran off into the forest.

" All my fault." Inu-Yasha said with disbelief. He looked down at the silver blood and fell to his knees. " My fault… its my fault."

Review and leave you comments. Send e-mail too! I love to get some!

MistressUsagi


	10. Meet the Asshole

Gomen for not updating sooner I was working on a science fair project. So how are you my reviewers, fine I hope. My life is pretty good. I heard from my friend last week and I have a military ball this Friday (That's why I decided to update) sadly I don't have a date or a dress. Just to let you guys know my birthday is the sixteenth of this month. (Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge to certain people out there.) Enough of my bubbling. Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? I'm such a cruel person, ne? I kill off Usagi…. I'm starting to babble again so I'll go ahead and start this chapter. I do not own Inu-Yasha or Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't still be in school.

Author Notes

Ofdua- Anti-evil scroll

Yasha? Chapter 10

It had been about three weeks since the disappearance also dubbed the murder of Tsukino Usagi. Ever day on the same day as Usagi's murder Rei would go and visit the site where she saw last remains of Usagi. Her blood was found on the ground. Making a decent headstone she laid flowers of every color that she could find. Reading the headstone as she had done so many times before she disappeared into the night.

Here lies the most wonderful person that anyone could have ever known.

She was smart, beautiful, friendly and anything else that someone could wish for.

Never will she be forgotten as long as the life on earth existence

There will always be a rabbit in the moon. 

Here lies Tsukino Usagi.

It had be two weeks since she lasted visited Usagi. Ever since then she had been hunting down the shards of the Shikon Jewel to see that if she put it back together would it bring back the life of Usagi. Transforming only when needed to fight demons and humans to get shards. In the last fight for a fragment of the Shikon Jewel she was injured by a large spider-head demon. Rei was unable to visit Usagi's grave since her wound slowed her down.

Rei let out a little grunt of pain as she change the bandage on her stomach wound. Running her fingers over her abdomen she winced as she barely touched the wound.

__

Damn spider-head demon.

Dipping her rag in the cool stream of water Rei took it out and rung all the excess water and cleaned off all the dried blood.

__

It'll heal without any scars though.

Stepping into the stream she relaxed as cleansed herself of dirt and other things that were on her skin and in her hair. After finishing her quick bath Rei got out of the stream and put on her clean miko's kimono and put fresh bandages on her wound. Picking up her dried miko's kimono that she had cleaned earlier she put it in her sub-dimensional pocket. Putting her hair in a high ponytail with a red ribbon she begin to braid her hair. Putting a rubber band on the end on it she then tied it with another red ribbon. Gathering up her other things she put them in her sub-pocket too. Putting the stolen bow and arrows that she had gotten from the spider-head that injured on her back she begin walking in the direction of south. Hearing a twig break in the woods behind her she turned around with her bow and arrow out and ready for action.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself or die where you are." Rei shouted at her unseen enemy.

A demon man with long silver hair and a midget creature of some sort. 

"Master Sesshomaru let me get rid of this human wrench and get the shards that she has."

Rei's exotic features turned into one of a mad woman. "Wrench! Look you piece of walkin' talkin' shit I'm am not a wrench. My names Hino Rei but you can call me Gouka's Ennetsujigoku." 

"Do as you please Jaken just bring me the shards when you finished." Sesshomaru order as he sat down on a nearby rock.

Jaken brought his staff of heads in front of him. " Time for you die." Fire erupted from one of the staffs head and head for Rei. Jaken grinned as Rei was engulfed in flames. He's grinned disappeared as he saw Rei stand untouched by the flames. With a nod of her head the flames race back toward Jaken.

Sesshomaru looked on in interest as he watched Jaken just barely dodge his own attack. He continued to watch as Rei shot an arrow and the arrow caught fire as flew toward Jaken. Jaken tried to dodge this attack to but in the process caught his but on fire.

Rei let out a laugh as she watched Jaken run around trying to put out the fire.

Sesshomaru let out a small chuckle as he got up. " It seems you live up to your name Hell's Flame, but eventually all flames come to an end." 

"What are you gonna do, bite me?" Rei sneered. Sesshomaru ignored Rei's comment. Bringing out his claws Sesshomaru attempted to attack Rei. Just as she had dodge the attack she got a glimpse at the tree behind her as it started to melt. Making her henshin pen appear she looked at it, and then called out a phrase that came instantly to her. " Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"

Bright flashes of red-oranges lights and hot flames engulf Rei's body. As the lights and flames died down a woman wearing a short red skirt and high heels stood in a pose. Her black hair seemed to glow, as flames briefly appeared behind her the disappeared. " I am the fiery priestess senshi of Mars! I am an everlasting flame! I am Sailor Mars!" 

Jaken looked on with shocked as Sailor Mars stood there. 

__

No wonder why she reflected my attack and her arrow caught fire when she shot it. She is the legendary senshi priestess _princess of Mars from four hundred years ago_

Jaken rushed to the side of Sesshomaru and began to tell him the information that he knew about " My Lord. Lord Sesshomaru do you know who she is? She's one of the forgotten legendary senshi that supposedly was killed when the Silver Alliance War happened. She controls all fire powers…"

Sesshomaru sent a glare at Jaken and made him instantly shut up. " I know who she is. I know all about her powers too. She should be a finable opponent. One that shall be my greatest triumph."

Sailor Mars walked her way over to where Sesshomaru and Jaken stood only a few feet away from them. " You are nothing. You are just like the demons before that I have destroyed over confident and pride-ful. Your pride and confidence shall be the end of you demon."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but went to attack Sailor Mars. Doing a back flip she avoided the attacked. She conjured up a firebird as her way to retaliate. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way but a few strands of his longer hair caught on fire. With a swift shake of his the strands of hair that were still smoking stopped.

"Not bad for a human." Sesshomaru said as he to attack Sailor Mars. Figuring that Sesshomaru was going to attack like he did before she jumped out of the ways. Just as she land her left leg was grabbed from underneath her. Grabbing the white fuzzy thing that held her leg she set fire to it. It let her go and flung her into a nearby tree. Sailor winced in pain as she landed on her injured side against the tree. Standing up she saw Sesshomaru holding his tail and blowing out the flames. Pulling out an ofdua she ran on jumped over Sesshomaru and put the ofdua on his forehead covering his black crescent moon.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" She shouted as she landed. " Just to let you know I'm not human. I'm a Martian." Sesshomaru just stared at her unable to move. Making a bow and arrow of fire appear she pointed it at Sesshomaru's head. " There'll be one less demon living." Just as she was shot a flame engulf her distracting her and making the both fire items disappear. As the flames died Sailor Mars was attacked. She grunted in pain as Sesshomaru grabbed the side of her stomach that was injured.

Sesshomaru smiled an evil grin. " Martian or human it does not matter because you are weak and a woman."

" I'm not weak and a woman can do anything ten times better then a man. But you won't live that long to see that." Sailor Mars said evilly as she stabbed Sesshomaru in the shoulder. Sesshomaru let Sailor Mars go and grabbed his shoulder. Sailor Mars fell to the ground and dehenshined. Blood soaked the area where Sesshomaru had grabbed her.

Jaken ran to aid his master as he got up. " Shall I finish her off mi'lord?"

Sesshomaru turned his kimono blowing in the evening's wind. " Come Jaken we shall get the shard figments she has another time. We other things me must attend to."

"You mean like getting the sword, Tetsusaiga, from that foul half-demon Inu-Yasha?" Jaken asked as he followed after Sesshomaru.

Rei was instantly was in front of Sesshomaru with her fire bow and arrow. " Tell what do you know of Inu-Yasha?"

Jaken stepped in front of Sesshomaru to try and protect him from Rei threat of attack. " Lord Sesshomaru's dislike for his half brother Inu-Yasha is of no concern to you."

Rei smiled as she made her weapons vanish. " Let's make a deal. If you lead me to Inu-Yasha I'll get you this Tetsusaiga that you speak of."

"How would you get the Tetsusaiga? It is a powerful sword." Sesshomaru said as mentioned his arm.

" Easy. I use to stay with the girl his with. The one named Kagome." Rei explained.

Sesshomaru seemed to think about it.

__

She does look like that human girl Inu-Yasha was with.

"Deal." Looking off into the distant of the woods Sesshomaru whispered. As his whispered died a giant ogre appear. The ogre appeared and picked up Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rei. Putting Sesshomaru on his left shoulder, Rei on his right and putting Jaken on his head he started walking.

" You're an asshole." Rei stated out of the blue as she changed her bandages.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He really didn't care that his new acquaintance thought he was an asshole.

Sorry if Sesshomaru or Rei may seem out of character. Any review and send lots of e-mail!

Also if you guys have time go and check out some of these fanfictions. I read them and they're good. 

Reborn Into A Different World by EvilMoonGoddess

Cruel Intentions by MistressCosmos

No Holding Back by Blue Shakira

Or if you just want to find out what I do with my pathetic life then go to my bio and click on the link. My journal is updated everyday 

but hey I gotta life besides the Internet.

Mistress Usagi


	11. So What I’m a Bitch

Hi it's me again Mistress Usagi. It's been what a month since I last updated. I bet you're glad I updated. I would have had this update two days ago but Fanfiction.Net was acting like an asshole and wouldn't let me upload for some odd reason. Anyway, I'm going to change a few things around ok? Inu-Yasha and crew won't meet up with Shippo until after Urasue kidnaps Kagome. Just to feel you guys in case you were wondering Kagome and Inu-Yasha have yet figured that Kagome can go between times by going back through the well. The reason for this is I need a few things to happen before Kagome starts going between the two times. I've got some rather bad news for you guys; well some of you may take it as bad. I decided to *plays with her shirt uncomfortably* change the couples yet again. * Ducks behind a couch* I know, I know you all are probably thinking why can't I make up my mind about who I want together. The simple explanations is I keep coming across these sites and finding out more information about some characters and have decided that some of the certain couples that I have in mind don't really fit together. Two of the original couples I had in mind will stay the same but the others will change. Here are the couples as of now; hopefully I won't change my mind again. Naruka/ Usagi/, Rei/Sesshomaru, Sango/Miroku, Inu-Yasha/Kikyo, Kouga/? Kagome/Mamoru. I still haven't really worked out whom I want Kouga to be with but I'm working on that. If you want an explanation as to why I change any couples or have the couples like they are then feel free to e-mail me at MistressUsagi@hotmail.com I somewhat have plenty of free time on my hands. 

Author Notes

Zakkenayo - Fuck off. 

Nande kuso -What the hell? 

Bakana-Stupid 

Ecchi-Perverted 

Youkai- Demon, full blooded demon

Hanyou-Half demon

Ningen-Human
Onna- Disrespectful term of woman

Just as a little warning there is sick humor in this chapter, at least some of you will think it is sick humor.

Summary- Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at the Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day while staying at the shrine Usagi, Kagome, and Rei are pulled into the Bone-Eater's Well and are transported into Japan medieval times.

__

Yasha? Chapter 11

Rei sighed as she let the cool lake's water wash away several days of stress from her mind and body as she relaxed in the water. It was hell traveling with Sesshomaru and Jaken. Almost every single day so far for at least an hour they argued or bickered about something about the other one. She would call Sesshomaru a savage or any name that would show her dislike of him and he would call her a wench or something and begin an argument.

Grabbing the sponge and soap that she had put on a nearby rock, that she brought into the lake, with her Rei began to laver the sponge with the suds of the bar of soap. Putting the bar of soap back on the rock Rei began to rub her neck with it going all the way around and then proceeded to do the same to her body. Thinking that she had heard a sound Rei turned her attention to the shore of the lake. 

__

Nande kuso? What in the name of the fiery fires of Mars do they think they are doing?

Acting like she had gone back to bathing Rei picked up two medium size rocks as she ducked under water to wash away all the soap suds on her nude body. Coming back up to the surface she threw the stones in two different directions, one rock to the right of a rather tall tree, and the other rock to the left of a big round bush. Hearing two thuds as the rocks hit the intended targets Rei smirked then frowned.

" I don't appreciate you two ecchis watching and staring at me while I bathe just to satisfy your own ecchi needs." Rei yelled as she made a motion with her hand. " So I advise you to leave before you two get brunt to a cusp." The bush that she had thrown the rock at earlier then caught on fire to prove her point. Just as the bush had caught on fire Jaken ran out from behind it fanning his butting and running toward the water.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Jaken proceeded to scream as he ran to the water. Dropping the Staff of Heads Jaken sat his rear end in the water. A 'ssss' sound was heard as Jaken grinned as the fire on his butt was put out and the burning had stopped.

Back at the area where the trees and bushes were Sesshomaru jumped down from tree that Rei had spotted earlier and threw a stone at. Sesshomaru just looked at Jaken with a look of disapproval and a look of dislike towards Rei.

" I especially don't like it when a youkai like you watches me bathe." Rei stated as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body before she got her other belongings and headed toward the shore.

"My Lord and Master Sesshomaru would never watch a ningen like the looks of you bathe and he certainly wouldn't need to satisfy his needs by means of looking at your nude body." Jaken remarked as he got out of the water.

Rei turned and stare at the short, ugly, green imp before making a reply at his remark. " My body isn't ugly. It's one of the closest things you'll ever get to see as to seeing a real goddess. Besides, Jaken that explains why Sesshomaru wasn't watching me bathe but what is your reason for watching me?"

Jaken began to stuttered as he was at a lost for words. 

__

Why in the world did I ever agree to travel with these foul youkais?

Picking up her miko's kimono that she had got from a village earlier she walked over to the dark colored sheets that she had hang up as a protection from all eye's as she dropped her towel and put her clothes back on.

"Hurry up wench. We don't have all day." Sesshomaru said as he called his ogre servant to them.

"Zakkenayo Sesshomaru." Rei said as came out from behind the sheets and began to take down the four sheets that she had put up and put them in her sub-pocket.

"No one has the right to speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that you human wench. You should show him some respect. He is of high status and class, you are not and must show him respect." Jaken demanded as he stood in front of Rei waving the staff he had around.

Rei let out a laugh. " I am of a higher status because I am a princess. Therefore he owes me respect. It is not the other way around." With a wave of her hand Jaken's rear end caught on fire and he rushed toward to water put it out.

"You have already wasted and lost a day and a half's journey by making us stop at that village so you could get a miko's kimono and by bathing in that lake." Sesshomaru commented in his low, deep, mysterious voice.

Rei glared at Sesshomaru before getting in the ogre's hand so it could lift her up to it right shoulder. "You didn't have to stop for me to take a bath and you didn't have to go with me to that village. It was of your choice not mine. I didn't twist your arm or put a sword to your head to make you go."

Paying no mind to Rei's remark Sesshomaru in one jump landed on the ogre's left shoulder. "Come Jaken we have things we must attend to before the day is over with."

Upon Sesshomaru's orders Jaken scurried out of the water to catch up to the ogre and his master. " Wait for me my Lord!"

Rei shook her head at Jaken as Sesshomaru bowed his head and put his hands in the sleeves of his kimono. " I don't see how you put up with him. You be better off if you found someone else to be your underling. Someone whose chances of getting killed aren't so high like his are. At least he's more dependable then that flea your brother Inu-Yasha has." Rei made the last statement to see if she could spark something with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's head came up as he stared at the forest scenery that was around and ahead of him. "Do not mention that name in my presence." 

" What's wrong Sesshomaru? Are you ashamed that your little brother beat you in a fight between you two? Or could it possibly be the fact that you little half brother Inu-Yasha is hanyou?" Rei taunted with a laugh.

The next thing Rei knew was she was being pinned against tree by Sesshomaru's right hand around her small neck with him in her face. " If you wish to died right now go ahead and keep taunting me. I have no need of your help to find Inu-Yasha or get the Tetsusaiga. I am fully capable of getting the Tetsusaiga and getting revenge on that hanyou Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha is also no brother of mine he is just a bastard child that my father had with a bakana ningen onna that was of status because he thought he was in love with her." Sesshomaru growled out while he tightened the grip that he had on Rei's neck as he let out small amounts of poison out of his hand.

" I don't care what you think of your brother Inu-Yasha or if you need my help or not. Frankly I don't give a damn about that. All I want is my revenge on Inu-Yasha for the death of my Usagi." A wild fire seemed to have started Rei's eyes as she glared at Sesshomaru because he loosened his grip on her neck. Grabbing his right hand with her left hand she created a flame and started to burn the flesh on his hand as the anger inside of her grew larger at the thought that Usagi was dead because of Inu-Yasha " Usagi was my life, she was my best friend, she was…." Rei didn't finish even her sentence. Sesshomaru let go of Rei's neck and let her slide down the tree's trunk to the ground.

"Just remember I only put up with you because I chose to put up with you and you and I have the same common goal, to get revenge on Inu-Yasha. So as long as you are in my present I suggest you hold your tongue if you have any smart remarks about Inu-Yasha beating me. If you don't" Sesshomaru then disintegrated a tree that was next to them, " you'll end up just like that tree." Sesshomaru commented before he jumped back onto the ogre's left shoulder.

" You just wait Sesshomaru after I get my revenge on Inu-Yasha, you'll be the next one I'll come after. You're just a bakana youkai that should have been taken care of a long time ago." Rei threatened as she brought out a few herb remedies and put them on the marks around her neck. Feeling a cool sanitation on her neck she brought a small mirror and checked her neck to see if there were any marks still there. She nodded her head in approval, as she saw no marks. Jumping into the tree she then leaped onto the right shoulder of the ogre.

"It looks like Lord Sesshomaru showed you." Jaken laughed from his spot on the ogre's head.

"Zakkenayo!" Rei shouted as she fired a blast at Jaken's head. " That's what both you and Sesshomaru can do. You probably already do that though."

"You bitch." Sesshomaru said not even looking at Rei or in her direction.

"So what I'm a bitch." Rei agreed, " But that's something you'll have to deal with while I'm traveling with you." 

Well that's chapter 11 for you. Please review and send lots of e-mail. I don't get a lot now and days. Anyway I hope you guys aren't too mad with me for breaking up Kagome and Inu-Yasha and pairing Kagome with Mamoru, for now. I gotta go I have to do a Spanish translation for a video quiz that I might have tomorrow and I have to study for a test for it too, plus I have to finish my algebra homework but I might just do that tomorrow at lunch. Anyway enough of me babbling about my homework I'll let you guys go now just don't forget to review! If any of you can't review since FanFiction is acting like a big asshole please e-mail me so I know that at least someone read this.

Mistress Usagi


	12. InuYasha's Demons

I know you guys are probably tired of seeing this saying that it has been upload but every time I upload it some of the text goes missing. If I can't get it fixed this time I won't worry about it.

It's been a while, ne, minna-san? I just wanted to tell you that I'll finally be getting out of school next Thursday and will be graduation on to the promise land of high school. Meaning that I will get away from my almost always PMSing Spanish I teacher Senior F and will have more time to work on this. But after two weeks I will be going to stay with my sister and brother for two weeks each I think so this will be put on hold for a little while. Before I leave though I will put out another two or three chapters. Anyway just before I go straight into the story I wanted to answer a few things.

S- Usagi is going to be with Naraku 

DaughterofDeath, Marsgoddess, and anybody that asked this question-Yes Usagi is going to be brought be to life. 

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness- Urasue is the old demon ogre woman that kidnaps Kagome and steals Kikyo's bones and gravesite dirt.

To all those who wait patiently and are just now are getting out of school this chapter is for you!

Summary-Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at the Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day while staying at the shrine Usagi, Kagome, and Rei are pulled into the BoneEater's Well and are transported into Japan medieval times. 

__

Yasha? Chapter 12

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes as Kagome proceeded to yell at him for calling her useless in the last demon fight that they had gotten into earlier that evening. 

Kagome watched as her canine companion close his golden eyes and tune her out her yelling. This did not make her very happy. 

__

He never listens to me. Sometimes I wish I never agreed to help put the Shikon no Tama back together. But since it was my fault that it broke up in all those pieces in the first place then it is my responsibility to put it back together. I just wish I was back home with the girls and having Hojo trying to ask me out.

"When do you think we'll get back to the village." Kagome asked out of the blue getting tired of yelling at Inu-Yasha. 

"Should be gettin' back in one or two days time depending on how fast we travel. Now would you be quiet my ears are starting to ring from you nagging and yelling." Inu-Yasha said in a toneless voice as his left ear twitch.

"You know what Inu-Yasha sometimes I wonder why you never had any friends but being with you as long as I have I see why you don't have any. You're too cocky for your own good that you get on other people nerves." Kagome stated before she walked a head of Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes just in time to see Kagome walk pass him. " Well, I can see why people don't like you it because you're too damn bitchy for you own good. You have to constantly nag about everything and nothing." 

Before Inu-Yasha could say anything else he tasted the, oh so familiar taste of dirt in his mouth. Mumbling a few choices of words he spit out the dirt and wiped his mouth with his kimono.

__

Sometimes I really don't see why I put her with that girl. The only real reason I'm traveling with her is so I can gather all the Shikon no Tama shards and become a full fledge demon.

Riding himself of his thoughts Inu-Yasha got up and followed after Kagome. Getting a go look at the night's sky he saw a shooting star just before the wind picked up. 

__

Something in the air just doesn't feel right. There's an energy that feels familiar but yet it is unknown me.

As the shooting star disappeared Inu-Yasha took off to catch up to Kagome. As he caught up with her he noticed she was sitting up camp for the night.

Kagome, feeling someone was watching her tried around and saw that Inu-Yasha was staring at her. " Why are you staring at me?" 

Inu-Yasha tried his head away quickly as a small form of heat rose in his cheeks. " Fuh, who would be staring at an ugly wench like you."

"Sit boy." Kagome said as she got up and walked away to get some firewood.

Inu-Yasha sat up and laid on his side from his face in the dirt position "If it weren't for this damn prayer beads 

Kagome would have no hold over me." Inu-Yasha fingered the beads around his neck and began to think.

__

These are the same prayer beads that Kikyo made for the Shikon no Tama.

Closing his eyes Inu-Yasha let himself fall into a much need sleep.

A voice shouts out, in the darkness, radiating power with each shout. "Kagome is that you?" Turning to see who or what was shouting Inu-Yasha came face to face with darkness itself. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Inu-Yasha then get in a fighting stance as he pull the Tetsusaiga from it seethe. Since it was only darkness Inu-Yasha seethe his sword. Just as he put it away the darkness melt away only to be replace by a scene that happen only fifty years earlier. 

Looking around Inu-Yasha heard the 'whoosh' sound of something flying through the air. Inu-Yasha felt an enormous pain in his shoulder as he screamed and was pinned to a large tree. Looking down he notice an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Looking up to see who had shot the arrow his eyes widen with surpass and betrayal as he looked at his attacker. " Why?" He question as saw Kikyou standing holding her bow looking at him with emotionless eyes... " Kikyo?" Mist then surrounded Kikyo and she appeared younger. "Kagome?" He asked as he saw Kikyo's reincarnation stand before him with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Die Inu-Yasha!" Kagome shouted as she shot an arrow at Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha fell to the ground as scene change of one of him, Kagome, and Rei staring at a large spot of silver blood on the ground. 

"This is all your fault Inu-Yasha. Usagi is dead because of you." Rei exclaimed as she ran away.

"Only if you hadn't pressured her to tell you the truth she still be here." Kagome said with a look of regret as she walked away.

"Wait!" Inu-Yasha shouted at Kagome's figure disappeared. Inu-Yasha fell to his knees. " I'm sorry I never meant for Usagi to be killed because of me."

With a gasp Inuyasha suddenly sat up, with a sort of horrified look on his face as sweat form on his brow. 

__

It was only a dream but why the hell do I have to remember what Kikyo did to me…

Looking around he saw that Kagome was sleeping next to the fire in with the top part of his kimono cover covering her body.

__

I must have given it to her sometime last night.

Seeing that the sun was already in the middle of the sky Inu-Yasha dusted himself off and got up.

__

We've must have slept through the night and until noon.

Kicking Kagome gently in her side he took his kimono and told her to get up. " We've slept till noon we need to get moving if we wish to make it back by sundown."

"Alright just let me wake myself up. " Kagome the proceeded to hit herself softly in her face several times. "There I'm up. Let's get going." She put out the fire out.

That's it for chapter 12. Chapter 13 when I get it out should be longer this one is. I just wanted to get this out before this Friday because I probably won't be home until late because of a school activity. Don't forget to send reviews or e-mail. Before I put up the next chapter I want at least five for this chapter. For those who wish to be on my mailing list to be let known that this is updated then e-mail me at MistressUsagi@hotmail.com or just say so in your review and leave your e-mail address.

Mistress Usagi


	13. Kidnapped Priestesses

This is one of the two chapters I promised to put out before I leave. I couldn't put out three because it would take longer and I still have to pack my stuff for when I leave and then I have to go to a birthday party before I leave. It might take me at least another two or three more days before I have the next chapter out. So I hope this will hold you guys until I get it considering this is longer then the last one. I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Summary-Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at the Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day while staying at the shrine Usagi, Kagome, and Rei are pulled into the BoneEater's Well and are transported into Japan medieval times. 

__

Yasha? Chapter 13

"I refuse to go through with you plan Sesshomaru and kill Kagome too." Rei stated as she brushed her hair. " I agreed to get you the Tetsusaiga and kill Inu-Yasha but I did not agree to kill Kagome and I will not either."

"This is not a request this is an order, " Sesshomaru retorted as if he couldn't care less what Rei refused to do. " As I recall as long as you are my presents you are to do what I say."

Rei sat her brush down and looked at Sesshomaru. " And when did I agree to this. As I recall it was don't mention the fact that Inu-Yasha kicked your sorry demon ass and get the sword that your father left for him." Rei stated bluntly trying to see if she could push Sesshomaru's buttons today. So far it was working pretty well his left eye seemed to have a glint to it every time she spoke or he looked at her.

Jaken then appeared next to Sesshomaru breathing in all the air his little imp lungs could possibly hold. " Lord Sesshomaru I have that Inu-Yasha and that human girl Kagome he is with are heading back to that village that they were at a few weeks earlier. Do wish for me to keep a close eye on them or shall I stay here with you?"

Sesshomaru turned his attention to his underling. " We shall intercept them before they reach the village. Before we do though must visit a craftsman to see about making me a sword."

"It would be better to intercept them before they reached the village. If they are at least a day or two away from the village then they won't be able to receive help from Lady Kaede-san. Because if what she says is true about Kagome being the reincarnation of Kikyo then she is more then likely to pick up her powers too and Lady Kaede-san will try help her to figure out how to harness and use them against us." Rei pointed out as she started making and playing with flames.

" I did hear that the priestess that was guarding the Shikon no Tama fifty years ago did posses great spiritual powers." Sesshomaru seemed to think back to fifty years ago. " We shall leave now and intercept them and take Tetsusaiga from that worthless half-breed."

" Now you're talking my kind of talk." Rei said eagerly as she tossed a flame at a tree and watched as it began to burn and smoke. " Finally revenge." Clouds began to form over head as the sun started to set as Rei stared at the flames as they burned the tree. 

__

I feel something is a mist. The flames follow in four different directions but two are interlocked with one another as if they were joining something.

Rei turned her attention toward Sesshomaru as she received an image flash before her eyes. The energies and vibes that the image gave off disturbed Rei. It was if the image was a possibility of the future.

__

No it was the future but I specifically felt the energies for four different women. One must be Kagome and another me but who are the other two and what did that scythe symbolize?

Rei then turned toward Sesshomaru. " We should be alert and be prepared to engage in battle at all times. I get this uneasy feeling that something is going to happen that will change things that will involve our future."

Sesshomaru and Jaken stared at Rei as she stared off into the distant toward where Inu-Yasha and Kagome. And to possibly where their changes of destinies were.

"What do you mean a change in our futures?" Jaken's somewhat high pitch squeaky voice spoke up.

"I don't know. For better or for worse, all we can is that it is for the better." Rei mumbled as she stared at the raising moon.

A being with long white hair is flying above a field, in a kimono. A long scythe, dripping blood hung over its back and a black box held in its hands. With one look down at Kagome and Inu-Yasha it continue to fly away. 

Inuyasha stopped and looked up just as the being flu by. Kagome, who was walking behind the half dog demon, looked up in surprise as she too saw the being. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gaped as it disappeared. "It's a... Demon..."

__

I can smell the fresh blood that coats that scythe. 

Inu-Yasha sniffs the air and turns toward Kagome. "Get on my back."

"But..." Kagome asked confused Inu-Yasha by sudden change in behavior. 

__

The smell of this blood is...

Not waiting for Kagome to climb on to his back Inu-Yasha grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. 

__

I hope its not who I think it is.

Kicking and screaming Kagome yelled for Inu-Yasha to put her down. Knowing that Inu-Yasha was paying no mind to her Kagome began to relax just as blood dripped on to her hand.

__

Wait a minute this blood! This must be what cause Inu-Yasha sudden change.

Kagome looked at her hand in shock and soon worry replaced the shock.

__

I hope this isn't anyone's from the village. I hope they're all ok.

Not waiting for Inu-Yasha to come to a stop Kagome jumped out of Inu-Yasha grasp and rushed to the village that had come within her sight as she looked over her shoulder. "Where's Lady Kaede? Is everyone ok? Who or what attacked this village?" Not even bothering to wait for an answer Kagome ran off to find the Lady of the village.

Inu-Yasha just stared as he saw several men that were injured. 

__

All the injuries to these men seemed just to be like a slice someone would make with a knife.

"Inu-Yasha we must go now. Urasue desecrated my elder sister's Kikyo gravesite and stole her remains. And I have a great feeling that the ogress sorceress is up to no good with my sister's remains in her clutch." Kaede exclaimed as she appeared out of nowhere holding her shoulder. A village woman and Kagome tired to hold Kaede back.

"Kaede-sama! You shouldn't be moving around, not after thoughs wound you received not too long ago." The young woman tired to reason with her elder.

"They are not major or serious wounds not let me go Kagome, Nakki."

" I don't care if they are serious or not I want you back in you hut and in your bed." Kagome argued as she tired to push Kaede back toward her hut.

"I see that you are still alive old hag. I thought you were finished off. I guess stubbornness runs in the family." Inu-Yasha joked, which his way of saying that he was glad that she was ok.

"Kaede you should at least rest for tonight before you go running off trying to go after a demoness." Nakki stated as she put her hands on her hips and stood firmly in front of Kaede blocking her from Inu-Yasha.

Kagome held on to Kaede's unjuried shoulder and arm. "I agree you should rest at least a night so that the wounds have time to try to close up." 

"Fine then I shall rest for rest of tonight and until tomorrow's evening but after that I shall be leaving to tracking down Urasue." Kaede turned around and began to head for her hut. Stopping she turned around. " But first I want to show you and Inu-Yasha something first before I retire. Follow me please." Nakki, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha followed Kaede to the far back part of the village where there was a small hill.

The group climbed steps leading up the small hill to a shrine. " I see... You got the smell of my blood from Urasue."

Inuyasha shook his head as the two girls helped Kaede. "Jeez old hag, you keep getting one set of injuries to on top of another."

Kagome looked surprised as she looked down. "So you were worried about this." 

"I wasn't able to protect it with my power." Kaede commented sadly.

Nakki, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome and Kaede are standing in front of a large, round crater, which has several slice marks in it. "This is...? "

__

It's a small shrine gravesite... It's been violated... 

"This is... Kikyou-onsee-sama's grave." Kaede stated.

"What did you just say old hag?" Inu-Yasha asked surprised and angered.

"This is or shall I say was her resting place until that damned ogress came and took her remains." Nakki explained as Kaede looked as if she was thinking about something.

"Let's go back to the village now." Kaede spoke up. "We have a long journey a head of us." The group the proceed to head back to the village before Inu-Yasha had one last looked at Kikyo's bury place.

__

That is suppose to be where Kikyo's final resting-place is. I shall kill that damn demon for what she has did here.

Urasue looked on with glee as pulled out something that looked like a clay body and placed a leaf on it. " Finally I'll be able to collect all the Shikon no Tama fragment for myself." Taking her scythe she hit the head of the clay. " Awaken Lady Kikyo! Awaken and do my bidding, as I am your mistress, your mother, and your creator." A nude woman stood up as her long limp black her fell and covered certain parts of her feminine body. " Walk around Kikyo, walk and get use to your new body made of clay, your remains and dirt from you gravesite." Doing as she was ordered she tired to walk around. Starting out wobbling at first Kikyo fell to the ground as if she was lifeless and her soul had been sucked from her body. " What is wrong with you?" Urasue picked Kikyo up and looked at her. Throwing her down Urasue kicked her. " You're no good. You don't have a soul. It must have been reborn already. So I guess the rumors are true then. I wonder which one of those girls I saw earlier has your soul." Trying to take the leaf from Kikyo, Kikyo clung onto it. " Let it go." With a kick to the side Urasue took it and left. Leaving Kikyo alone and naked.

__

" Where is Rei, Jaken?" Sesshomaru demanded as he brought out his claws in a threating manner.

"I don't know my lord. We were attack by some old ogress and she was taken." Jaken hurriedly explained hoping that he would live to see another century.

"Where is Kagome, Kaede?" Inu-Yasha asked as her reappeared on the cliff that he was knocked off of because of Urasue's clay soldiers.

"She isn't with ye? This is not good. Urasue has Kagome. Come Inu-Yasha, we must go quickly to Urasue's lair." Kaede ushered as she climbed onto Inu-Yasha's back.

As Kaede and Inu-Yasha arrived at Urasue's lair they were shocked at the sight before them.

__

How is this for everyone? It's defiantly longer than the last chapter. I hope that wasn't too much of a cliffhanger. Don't forget to review!. Also for those who still wish to be on my mailing list to be let known that this is updated then e-mail me at MistressUsagi@hotmail.com or just say so in your review and leave your e-mail address.

Mistress Usagi


	14. Life: The Past Confronted and Let Go

This is third of the three chapters I promised to put out before I leave. I was thinking couldn't put out three because it would take longer and I still have to pack for my flight to Alabama. I wasn't pretty sure that I will be able to put this chapter out considering what day it is but I did. At this rate I might just even write a fourth chapter. I won't upload it though until I think that enough time has pass since the last chapter besides I not even sure if I will be leaving Alabama my sister might try to keep me there. Not that I'm complaining or anything I would love to get away from my Mom. I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Summary-Usagi is signed up with Rei for an exchange student program while her parents go on a honeymoon and Shingo stays at a friend's house. While staying at the Higure Shrine they befriend Kagome and her family. One day while staying at the shrine Usagi, Kagome, and Rei are pulled into the BoneEater's Well and are transported into Japan medieval times. 

__

Yasha? Chapter 14

" Kagome, Rei are both of you alright?" Kaede asked as she spotted the two raven-haired teenagers in a large tub.

"Hai, I am Kaede-san but I don't know about Kagome here, that bitch Urasue knocked her out." Rei commented as she tired to lifted herself out of her liquid prison but find that she couldn't. " Kagome, Kagome can you hear me?" She called to the girl next to her as she moved a little and shook Kagome's shoulder with her shoulder.

"What hit me?" Kagome as she tired to get up. " Huh, why can't I move?" Kagome asked as she started to panic.

"I don't know but I'm guessing that it has something to do with the mixtures of this goo." Rei explained not really sounding worried.

"Kikyo? Usagi?" Inu-Yasha whispered in disbelief as Kaede went to help Rei and Kagome out of the tubs filled with strange liquid. This had to be a dream, an illusion. His eyes had betrayed him and were making him see things that weren't there. Or were they really there?

Kaede turned and looked at Inu-Yasha before staring in the same direction that he was staring in. " Kikyo? Iie she died but a mere fifty years ago. How is it that she is alive? And Usagi wasn't the young lass killed after she ran off from me hut. What magics does this Urasue posse and how was it that she was able to bring back my decrease sister, Kikyo, and Usagi?"

_Do not…don't call…out Inu-Yasha! Don't!_

"Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha repeated louder this time as he walked over toward his once dead lover in a happy daze.

Bright lights filled the area as Rei and Kagome seemed to be put into some kind of daze by some magical force. The fluid around them parted to the sides as white mists came from their bodies. The mists then seemed to shoot into Kikyo's body knocking her from side to side. Every now and then a mist would shoot into Usagi's body as well. As the lights subsided so did the strange mists coming from both Kagome's and Rei's bodies.

"Arise my creation Kikyo arise and do my bidding find all of the Shikon no Tama pieces and bring them to me." Urasue laughed with glee as her creature looked at her hands. 

"What happened what did you do to them Urasue and how is it that ye has brought my sister back to life." Kaede demanded as she tired to get the girls to stir but they wouldn't.

"Inu-Yasha has called forth her souls from the bodies of their reincarnations. The souls simply returned to the original owner Kikyo's new body." Urasue explained as she bid Kikyo and Usagi to come to her. "Finish them off Usagi. Kikyo go out into the world and find me Shikon shards." 

Taking her creator by the shoulders Usagi sent what looked like to electrical shocks through her body momentary stunning her. " I'm not you slave. I do not do as you please." After letting Urasue go shook her head her purple eyes returning to their normal cerulean color. "Rei!" Usagi called out as she rushed to her friend's side.

"What's wrong with them Kaede why aren't they responding to me." Usagi questioned as she slapped Rei in the face hoping to knock her out of her daze.

"They have no soul and they will stay this way unless their souls are returned to them." Kaede stated as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Kikyo kill them all and bring me their shards." Urasue ordered as Kikyo made her way over to her.

Grabbing one of Urasue's shoulders Kikyo too sent electrical shocks through Urasue instead of just stunning her Kikyo sent shocks through her body to kill her. Throwing Urasue to the ground Kikyo made her way toward Inu-Yasha when she grabbed her shoulder in pain as blood seem to drip from a wound. "Why did you betray me Inu-Yasha? Why did you attack me? Why?" Kikyo then held her hand away from her shoulder and let the dark red liquid drip from her hand.

Inu-Yasha snapped out of his daze as Kikyo blamed him for her injury and death. " Me? What are you talking about Kikyo it was you who betrayed me! You are the one who pinned me to that damn tree with that arrow of yours which put me into a deep sleep for fifty years!" Inu-Yasha yelled. He was the one pinned to a tree. At least she dead peacefully. He was stuck to a tree sleeping uncomfortable.

"I will have my revenge on you for my death Inu-Yasha! You shall die a painful death just as I did! Your soul shall rot hell when you belong." Kikyo threatened as she made advances toward Inu-Yasha.

"It's not possible is it? Could Inu-Yasha be telling the truth? Who then attacked my sister and caused her painful death fifty years ago?" Kaede then place herself between her sister and Inu-Yasha as Usagi did the same.

"You can't kill him Kikyo! Remember what he meant to u…you? Of what you to promise to each other." Usagi begged as foreign memories raced through her head. 

"Move aside Usagi or I will not hesitant to go through you to get to that traitorous half-breed." Kikyo sneered as she pushed the silver haired girl out of the way.

"She is right Kikyo you can't kill Inu-Yasha he wasn't the cause of your death." Kaede said as she stood firmly between Kikyo and Inu-Yasha.

"Who are you to decide who should die, be killed or live." Kikyo said with hatred in her voice as she eyed Inu-Yasha.

Grabbing the front part of her sister's miko kimono Kaede pulled her sister closed to her. " I am your younger sister Kaede. I do not look like I did before because fifty years have passed and have altered my looks to that of an old woman." Kaede explained.

Kikyo looked at the old woman that claimed to be her younger sister. " If you are my sister then why do you believe this lies that that half man preaches. How could you take his side over the side of you sister, of you flesh and of your blood? Show you loyalty to me and give me your bow and arrows." Kikyo order as she went to reach for the bow and arrows on Kaede's back.

Kaede back away from Kikyo. "No I will not."

Kikyo reached over Kaede's head and grabbed them. " Give them to me and get out of the way." Pushing Kaede to the side Kikyo aimed at Inu-Yasha. "Die Inu-Yasha!" Letting the arrow fly Kaede watched as it landed just where Inu-Yasha was standing before he jumped.

"What did you do that for? Do you not know of the pain that he has cause me?" Kikyo shouted at Usagi as she pushed her down.

Usagi looked up at the angered priestess. " Listen to me you and I both know that you don't want to kill Inu-Yasha. He was the first person that you cared for. You can't kill him." She pleaded hoping to save Inu-Yasha's life.

__

If Rei and I died in the Silver Millennium on the moon how is it that her soul was reincarnated into Kikyo's body. Could it be that a small part of it escaped and was incarnated here? That would explain Kikyo's extraordinary powers though.

"She is not my sister, it just dark magic at work. You must destroy her body Inu-Yasha, it is the only way that their souls will return to their bodies." Kaede asked of Inu-Yasha as much as it hurt for her to say that Kikyo was not the sister that she loved and cherished fifty years ago.

Kikyo stared at Usagi as she felt her eyes soften at the pleading girl before her. Maybe she was right about Inu-Yasha. Maybe he didn't betray her. Perhaps they could put the past behind them and work things out. No Inu-Yasha was the reason she was killed fifty years ago. " He must and he will die." Taking another arrow out she shot it at Inu-Yasha.

"Is that all you got you walking clay pot!" Inu-Yasha laughed as he drew the Tetsusaiga to defined himself.

Usagi and Kaede gasped as Tetsusaiga transformed back into the normal sword as Kikyo's arrow began to eat away at Inu-Yasha's kimono as he cried out in pain. Kikyo grinned as she saw the one that had cause her pain-suffered pain himself. Grabbing her chest Kikyo fell to the ground next to Usagi as she too held her chest.

Kaede's eyes widen as she realized what was going on. "Kagome and Rei must be calling their souls back to their body." Kagome's body floated in the air followed by Rei's and bright light.

"No this can't be happening!" Kikyo screamed as she was lifted into the air. As the lights disappeared neither Kikyo nor Usagi were seen.

"It seems that her hatred for you and the feel of the need of revenge has seeped into the bones and still gives her life. How does it feel to know that the one thing you love hates and want you dead." Urasue questioned before her ashen body blew away in the wind leaving her words echoing in his ears.

"Kikyo, Usagi!" Inu-Yasha called out as he saw the duo make their way behind Urasue's cave. Not bothering to check on Rei or Kagome Inu-Yasha went after him

"I must get away from Kagome or she will suck the rest of the soul out of my body." Kikyo stated as she staggered along holding her wound.

"I'm coming with you Kikyo. You shouldn't be traveling alone in the condition you are in." Usagi stated as she helped Kikyo walked.

"Kikyo!"

Turning around Kikyo saw Inu-Yasha coming to catch up with them. "Come this way." She said as she went left. Falling over a cliff Kikyo held onto Usagi's shoulder as Inu-Yasha held onto Usagi's arm.

"Why Inu-Yasha?" Usagi whispered to herself not even looking up.

"Kikyo you must return to Kagome's and Rei's bodies." Inu-Yasha said as he held onto Usagi's a hand.

"Why Inu-Yasha, if I do return to Kagome's body I will die inside of her and cease to exist." Inu-Yasha widen as he took the information in. "Why is it you look sad Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo questioned as she grabbed onto his arm. "I wish for you to just die!" 

Looking up Usagi looked into Inu-Yasha's gold eyes. " I'm sorry." She whispered so that only he could hear.

Taking hold of Inu-Yasha with both her hands too Usagi and Kikyo sent shocks through Inu-Yasha making him scream in pain.

Feeling Inu-Yasha let her go she grabbed onto Kikyo and pulled her closer.

"No, Usagi, Kikyo!" Inu-Yasha as he watched the to perish, falling to their deaths.

__

No not again. How could I just get you back and lose you again Kikyo. I loved you. 

Inu-Yasha got up and walked away from the cliff. Leaning against a large boulder Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and held back the tears that wanted to spill.

"Where are they? Where is Usagi?" Rei asked as she, Kagome, and Kaede appeared.

"They went over the cliff. I tried to pull them up and they shocked me and they…no I let go and they fell." Inu-Yasha answered not even bothering to opening his eyes.

"You lie. You probably made them fall off the cliff." Rei accused not willing to accept the fact that her moon princess was dead yet again.

"If you don't believe me then look at the marks on my hands." Inu-Yasha stated as he go up quickly wiping the tears away and showed Rei his arms.

"It's all you fault. Because Usagi wanted to be the good hearted person she was went after Kikyo and wind up dying herself. For once why couldn't you think of only yourself Usagi!" Rei cried as she beat on Inu-Yasha's chest.

"I don't know what to say. This is all my fault Rei if I would've just made Sota get the damn cat by himself then Usagi would still be alive and we would have been back at home at school or somewhere." Kagome cried as she fell to her knees.

"If its something I learned by now its that destiny always has its way and that destiny is a cold hearted bitch." Rei shook her head in disagreement as she took Kagome into her arms.

"Let's go back to the village. There is nothing left for us here." Kaede said as she turned around and started making her way toward the village. The other followed her explained.

With one last look at the cliff that Kikyo and Usagi went over Inu-Yasha could've sworn he saw two white feathers floating downward. Paying no mind to it he went to catch up with the others.

__

How is this for everyone? It's defiantly longer than the last chapter. I hope that wasn't too much of a cliffhanger. Don't forget to review! Since I will be leaving soon put your e-mail address in you reviews to be let known when this is updated or e-mail me at MistressUsagi@hotmail.com. I have to receive your e-mail no latter then Wednesday morning because I am leaving for Dallas. I won't be back for a whole two months so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Mistress Usagi


	15. Default Chapter

****

Yasha?  


  


I do not own Sailormoon or Inuyasha. I do not own any characters that are in way associated with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed, it was good to get some peace and quiet. Lately, for the pass week Rei and Inu-Yasha had really been at each other's throats more likely then they normally would be. Sometimes if she brought up a topic that they didn't really want to discuss they would each clam up and get all tense or they would jump down her throat for her bringing up the subject. Once she comment and said that if she and Rei didn't get back to the present then their grades would be low like Usagi's or possibly lower. As soon as Usagi's name had left her mouth, and what she had said had about her Kagome regretted. Rei had slapped her harshly across the face and nearly bitten her head off. As much as Rei used to talk bad about Usagi and treated the little rabbit like dirt you would think she hated the poor girl. In fact, the opposite was true. Kagome had suspected and believe that Rei was in love with the smaller bubbly once blonde haired bunny girl.  
  
  
  
Sometimes she would catch her looking at Usagi longingly, shake her head, and then mutter something about like Usagi is supposed to be the Neo-Queen or something by the likes of that, she would hear more but she could never make out what she would say after that. If Rei was in love with Usagi or still is in love with her there was nothing she could do about it. When and if Rei wanted to talk to her about Usagi then that was Rei's decision, she wasn't going to force that information out of her besides there was nothing she could really do.  
  
  
  
" Is there something wrong Kagome?" Rei questioned as she surfaced from under the water next to Kagome and wiped the hair that was in her face away.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at Rei enviously but not as to let the other girl know that she was envious. Rei was far more developed then she was and she was quit jealous of it. Sure she shouldn't be thinking about something like this, at a time like this but she couldn't help it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just trying to get as clean as I can. Get rid of all this dirt and stuff off my body so I won't stink or look like a dirty rag." Kagome had answered with a somewhat lie. She was taking a bath to get rid of all the dirt that had gather on her body but she was also there to get away and think about a certain few things.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei look at Kagome, not really believing her. She could see through her small lie. If she didn't want to tell her anything then it was fine by her because she wasn't going to tell her anything that she knew either. "Well okay then." She answered as current problems she had begun to swim around in her already clouded mind again. One of them was how to explain to Usagi's parents, the other senshi, Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru how and why Usagi was dead. She really only had to worry about that when and if Kagome and her found a way back home to the present. By the looks of it too Kagome nor she were going anywhere soon and she wasn't defiantly going anywhere until she found out who the bastard that killed her moon hime the first time. Sure Usagi was revived and later died again but still she wanted to know who took her princess from her the first time, she was going to get revenge for her murder. An inhuman glint appeared in her eyes at the thought of revenge. She blinked her eyes and the glint was gone. There also might be the chance that Usagi was still alive. " Well if you need me," which you probably won't, she added mentally to herself, " I'll be in the forest."  
  
  
  
Rei had turn around and began swimming toward the other side of the lake. Half way there she heard Kagome let out an ear-shattering scream. After the scream stopped Rei drove underwater and began to race back toward the other side of the lake where Kagome was. Coming up for air she spotted the other girl. Keeping her within her eyesight Rei continued to swim towards her. "What is it Kagome, what's the matter? Why did you scream?" She questioned as she came up beside the hysterical girl.  
  
  
  
"It's…its Inu-Yasha," Kagome replied as she quickly lower herself in the water till only her shoulders and her head were showing, "he was staring at me when I was going to come out of the water.  
  
  
  
"Fleh, you not wroth seeing naked wrench." The accused half-demon remarked having heard what Kagome said from his spot in a tree onto of the hill that was only about eleven or so feet away. " I rather look at things that I consider interesting. Besides I'm only here for the Shikon no Tama so I can become a full-fledged demon and not be some half demon weakling."  
  
  
  
Rei held back her laugh of amusement as Kaede hid her smile as Kagome's face flushed red.   
  
  
  
Kagome huffed as her faced turned bright red from the anger that was directed at Inu-Yasha. " Will if you want the Shikon no Tama then you'll have to take it from Kaede-san because I don't have it." To prove her point Kaede held up the small pink powerful jewel for him to see.   
  
  
  
"That old hag bag, I'll take her out with one flick of my pinkie. She's so old and fragile that she'll fall apart under just a little bit of my power." Inu-Yasha bragged as he turned his head away from Kagome, Rei and Kaede.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The command, please, Kagome." Kaede as she watched the half demon out of her one and only good eye.  
  
  
  
"Sit!" Kagome gladly exclaimed as she and Rei finished putting on their clothing that the elder woman had supplied to them. A loud 'thud' was heard as Inu-Yasha bowed and kissed the ground at Kagome and Rei's feet.  
  
  
  
"Will if you two need me," Kaede began she turned to leave, "I will be in the village." Returning the jewel to Kagome Kaede head back to the village leaving the three teenagers alone at the lake.  
  
Pulling her long dark hair back Rei proceeded to ring it out and tie it in a white ribbon that Yuuichirou had given her as a going away present just before she and Usagi had left to live at the Higurashi's Sunset shrine. Using her fingers like a comb Kagome ran her fingers through her wet hair. Getting it as untangled as she could she put the white ribbon that Kaede had left her in her hair and began to rack her hair with her fingers again. Noticing that the now standing Inu-Yasha was staring at her she stopped the task of combing her hair.  
  
  
  
"Why are you staring at us like that Inu-Yasha? Do we still have some dirt or something on us?" Kagome asked, as she looked herself over to see if she had anything on her.  
  
  
  
"It's impolite to stare you know." Rei stated as the half dog demon continued to stare at her and Kagome, like the way that he was staring at them. The way that he was staring at them was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable too, which was unusual for her. She didn't like the way he was looking at her one bit. He creeped her out like he was looking at them but not really.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take off your clothes, both of you." Inu-Yasha ordered as he continued to glaze at them.  
  
  
  
Rei looked at Inu-Yasha unbelieving but the least likely things were to be expected from him. Kagome face turned red again for the second time that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Take off my clothes? Who the hell does he think he his. Who does he think I am so follower that will obey anybody? I hope he doesn't expect us to role-play with him, having us as the helpless mikos and him the big strong demon. Well, he has another thing coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Rei inwardly rolled her eyes at Inu-Yasha demand and her thoughts. Inu-Yasha more then likely wouldn't even know what the words role-playing meant. Onto serious matters though, she had to find a way to get that blasted sword Tetsusaiga away from him without him realizing it until she was far away. She was having second thoughts about her agreement with Sesshomaru though. She got the feeling that he was somehow involved with Usagi's death when she ran away from Kaede's hut.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I take off your clothes, you wrenches." Inu-Yasha said again as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
  
  
Rei was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Kagome's hand hitting Inu-Yasha across the right side of his face.   
  
  
  
"What the fuck is you problem?" Inu-Yasha swore as he glared at Kagome.  
  
  
  
"It's a little thing we call PMS in the future. I'd advise you to treat any girl that is PMSing very nice otherwise…who really knows." Kagome stated before walking away from the now confused hanyou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gomen from making everyone wait so damn long for the next chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner. This chapter would have been longer but I'm sick and where I live it's exactly 3:45 AM Feel free to rant to about how long I made you guys wait for this chapter. This chapter in a way was pretty much meaningless too. Anyway has anyone been watching the new episodes of Inuyasha on Adult Swim?

MistressUsagi  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Yura of the Demon Hair

****

Yasha?

It's been a long year and seven months hasn't it everyone? I'm sorry that I left you all hanging I didn't mean to. For my apology I have made the chapter extra long, all most more then double what I would normally write. I pretty sure that some of you will enjoy the chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update maybe two more times this month before I go back to stay with my sister again. At the most I know for sure I'll update again before the month is over with. Now that I have learned the magic of a floppy disk maybe I'll be able to update over the summer at my sister's house. Then I won't leave you guys waiting in suspense for so long.

I do not own Sailormoon or Inuyasha. I do not own any characters that are in way associated with them.

Yasha? Chapter 16- Yura of the Demon Hair

Inuyasha growled in annoyance at Kagome's retreating form, her actions and the way she acted around him frustrated him to no ends. She was one of the most complicating humans that he had ever meet and it didn't help the fact that she was a girl human. Women always made things more complicated then they were, they also stretched things way out of proportion. "I didn't say you should get naked, I want you to wear those weird clothes hanging over there that you had on earlier."

"Is it that disturbing to you that we both look exactly like Kikyou Inuyasha?" Rei asked as she watched the hanyou for any indications that showed that he was indeed bothered by the way they looked in the priestess clothing. 

"Ah...? What are you talking about." Inuyasha replied he didn't have the slightest clue about what Rei was trying to get at.

Kagome stopped her retreat and made her way back to where Inuyasha was and stared him in the face. Her brown eyes looked into his golden ones searching for the truth that she wanted to know. "So... do you hate us that much? You hate us for the simple fact that we look like Kikyou to you and the rest of the world. That's a stupid reason to hate someone you don't even know." Kagome broke her eye contact with Inuyasha for a moment as she looked after to the side thinking about something. "You're not evening giving yourself a chance to get to know us but yet you are already judging us because of something someone did to you fifty years ago. And for crying our loud they're dead now. Now listen here buddy time goes on and things change; we can't always go on holding a grudge against the rest of the world because of something that someone did to you. We only have one life to live. One day we're here and the next we might be gone. Sometimes the world that we live in doesn't seem so fair and giving."

Inuyasha eyes narrowed as he realized what Kagome was accusing him of and he didn't appreciate it. "If you've been through what I have those words wouldn't even have came out of your mouth or cross that stupid, human mind of yours." Inuyasha stared at Kagome and Rei without any facial expression. " Why should it bother me that you look like some dead bitch." He simply stated before he took off.

Kagome clutched her hands in fists. That damn dog demon was really starting to get on her nerves. She was starting to wish that Usagi didn't pull that arrow out of his chest even if it was to save her life. If she hadn't they then wouldn't be in all of this mess. Of course, that would mean that she would be dead right now, so she guess she did owe her life to the half demon. She unclenched her fists and picked up her wet clothes and flapped them out making sure that they would dry properly. " Let's head back to the village now Rei." Without waiting to see if the girl was going to agree with her she started to head back to the village where old priestess lived in. Rei followed her as she glanced in the direction that Inuyasha fled

"Kaede-sama?" From around a trunk of a tree a village woman steps out, hold her hand was a small child, and she was carrying a baby on her back.

"Yes Amial." Kaede answered the mother.

Amial approached Kaede, fully coming out from the shade of the tall trees. "It's about my daughter.... Kaede She suddenly collapsed when she was doing her daily chores for no apparent reason."

Kaede raised her eyebrow, at the information. It was too early for any of the villagers to be falling out because of the heat and she knew for a fact Amial's daughter wasn't overworked or under any stress. " Hnn. She suddenly collapsed you say?"

"Hai." 

"I will come back to the village to see her." Kaede looked off into that Inuyasha had retreated. "Try not to fight with Kagome or Rei any more then you have to Inuyasha. It will be in the best interest of you and the girls if you all were friends instead of enemies constantly bricking and at each other's throats." Kaede advised the young half demon before she followed the woman with the children back to the village. 

Inuyasha looked at the old woman's back with an annoyed expression "Fleh, the old bag doesn't know what she is talking about.". Inuyasha stated to no one in particular, just to anyone that happened to hear what she said. " She's loosing it."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he watched the two girls leave the lake. He ducked down on the branch that he was on when he thought that Kagome had spotted him when she looked back. He shook his head at his paranoia as he mind drifted to the thoughts he was having earlier.

__

Kikyou. That bitch tried to kill me not once, but three separate times. The first time was when she pinned me to that damn tree for the longest fifty years that I have lived. I was able to hear and sense everything around me. Being pinned to a tree and never being able to interact with another soul, it was torture with being put in any pain at all. I wouldn't even wish it on my own enemies, except for Kikyo. The second when she was brought back from life and immediately tried to kill me with her purifying arrows. The third was when she and Usagi fell off that cliff to their deaths. When I tired to help her and all she tried to do was pull me over and send some kind of electrocuting energy into my hand. You think that after all those attempts to take his life he would a happy go puppy, hell na'll. He was glad the bitch was dead again, it was a shame that Usagi had to die too but in the end Kikyou was gone and it was for the best interest for him and the rest of the world that she was at rest again.

Rei did point out the obvious to him; it was too disturbing on how much they looked like the dead priestess to him. If it weren't for the fact that Kikyou had been dead for fifty years, not counting the recent event, one would swear that she was standing in front of them if they only saw one of the pair.

He slightly tilted his head to the side as he examined the girls with his eyes. He noticed that Rei had more womanly defined curves, which she probably got from doing a lot of exercise he mentally noted, and less body fat and that Kagome looked more like Kikyou because of her hair and eyes. Kagome's eyes were the same chocolate brown eyes that Kikyou had and Rei's were a dark shade of purple. Her hair also had a violet tilt to it while Kagome's held a brown one.

He slapped himself in the head when he realized what he was doing.

__

They are not Kikyou, Inuyasha and they will never be.

Kagome looked behind her and off into the forest in which she knew the dog demon had fled. "Inuyasha why are you so defiant? We can't afford to be together from now on... Inuyasha."

"Are you coming Kagome?" Rei asked as she turned around and noticed the smaller girl looking back at the forest by the lake.

"Hai I am." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and went to catch up with the raven-haired girl. "You know what Rei, if he hates the way we look so much then I say we don't show our faces around here anymore, let's go home."

Rei's head jerked around at the last three words that came out of the girl's mouth. She stared long and hard at Kagome's form before the words that formed in her head decided that they wanted to come out." What do you mean we should go home? How are we supposed to do that? We have no idea what so ever how to get back to the present, we don't even know how the hell we got stuck in this time." Anger began to rise in Rei as she reached her hands as if to throttle the girl but lowered them just before she turned around. If Kagome had known all a long on how to get back to the present time then why was she just now bringing it up? They could have been back home before anything had ever happened… it couldn't be because she actually wanted to stay here could it? She shook her head, there could be no reason why Kagome would want to stay in Feudal Japan, even if she had developed feelings for Inuyasha it wasn't enough to keep her there was it? Or maybe it was in Kagome's mind but it didn't matter what she wanted what matter was what is going to be best for the both of them

Rei counted to ten twice in her head before she started to say anything else, whatever was going to come out of her mouth this time she wanted it to sound civil even though she felt like torturing the girl's body with her fireballs. " How long have you known how to get back home Kagome." She stressed her named through her clenched teeth. She wanted, no she need to say what was on her mind but she needed to know how to get home first before she told the naïve girl off for withholding what she knew. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I've known how to get back ever since we were kidnapped by those men and I accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama." She simply stated as if it was an already known fact of the world. Kagome didn't know what she was setting herself up for; she would have been better off lying to the taller girl. She knew that Rei had a bad temper, was easily angered and provoked, what she failed to realize was that when important things were kept from her, like knowing how to get back to their original time, was a big no, no. Her actions could result in someone getting hurt really bad. Hopefully she would correct herself and save herself from a world of a lot of hate. "But I just recently figured out that it was the Bone Eater's Well that allowed us to travel back in time. Yesterday when I went to the well to think about the things that have been happening I got this feeling, like I wanted to jump down the well. Anyway, I think that there is an activated time portal, loop or whatever you want to call it at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well. For some reason or another it became active when we all went into the well's shrine. With Mistress Centipede on the other side of the well she must have been closed by and sensed the jewel that was in my body and decided to come through to retrieve it."

Rei let loose a little steam, she couldn't be too mad at the girl if she just now figured out how they could get home. What she should have done though was tell her she had a theory on how to get home. __

If Kagome had this idea ever since that kidnapping incident that means that Usagi could still be alive right now, she wouldn't be in some deep pool of water along with Kikyou.

Kagome held her check as she felt as if a thousand fire ants were stinging her cheek. She looked at Rei surprised with her reaction to her theory and the strength behind the blow that she had been dealt. Rei was always one to hand back but this was one of the few times that she let loose.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" Kagome took a step back as she became frighten when she saw the hatred that the priestess eyes held for her. "If you would have mention this earlier, instead of worrying about your feeling for that bastard, then Usagi would still be alive. I understand why Inuyasha hates you now, you don't think of the consequences of your actions, you think of only yourself. Well let me tell you something Kagome the world doesn't revolve around you. Not every person in the world has to bow and worship the ground that you walk on. Only one person deserves that kind of treatment and its Usagi for all the things that she did for us and everyone us…." Rei shut her mouth when she realize that if she kept going on then she was going to reveal to Kagome that she and Usagi were Sailor senshi.

Inuyasha's doggy ears began to pick up in the heated conversation that Kagome and Rei were having.

__

Go home? What does Kagome mean by that?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out startled by the silver haired teenager's appearance. She clutched her chest at she glared at the demon. " What do you want?" Kagome questioned after she let go of her chest feeling that her heart rate had return to normal.

"No." Rei said as she stepped in front of Kagome. She guessed that Inuyasha had overheard their 'talk' and decided to either come and break it or was here for the jewel shard that they had. Kaede had hidden it in Kagome's clothing when neither Kagome nor Inuyasha was looking.

Kagome looked puzzled as Rei stood protectively in front of her. Rei seemed to know why the half demon was there. " Give me the jewel shard," was the simple command they received from the boy. "You've got the Jewel fragment, leave it here with me."

Closing her eyes, Kagome gives a command..."Osuwari!" Inuyasha's face meet again with the earth for the second time that day. Inuyasha glared at Kagome as he brought his face out of the ground. "I'm sorry Rei, if I had known that there was a chance I would have mentioned it sooner."

"It's alright." Rei accepted Kagome's apology, Kagome was all she had left in this strange world and she wasn't going to lose her to some anger management problems she had. " I should be the one to apologize I let my anger get the best of me and cloud muy judgment. Amigas?" She asked as she stuck out her hand for Kagome to shake.

"Sure." Kagome answered unsure at what the amigas meant. She turned to Inuyasha. "You'll be OK without me, won't you?" Kagome began to walk off with Rei, carrying her school clothes, while Inuyasha turned and looked at her back questionably. 

" Kagome…what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked unsure if he wanted to really know the answered. "Where are you off too. Kagome I…"

Rei turned her head back to explain to Inuyasha. " Kagome and I are going home. Goodbye Inuyasha." 

A look of surprise suddenly crossed Inuyasha's boyish face as he watched the two walk off to whatever their destination was, there hair blowing in the wind.

"This way, Kaede-sama. " Amial said as she showed Kaede in a room where a girl was lying on some mats with a kimono cover her body except for her head. Kaede, who had been carrying a jar in her hands, sat down while the girl's mother closed a curtain behind her, while she instructed her other children to go play with the other village children. Amial turned to Kaede. "She was perky in the morning, but... I just don't know what happened. She won't wake up at all and she doesn't seem to be dead. 

Kaede placed the jar beside her as she stared at Amial daughter unmoving form. "Let's see... " She said as she began her work.

Rei and Kagome made their way towards the well from which they had came out of not so long ago. "The dry well where we came out from. Rei peers over the edge of the well to look inside. " Kagome I think we should be able to go back from here to the other side...I can sense that there is something down there. I don't know what it is but the presence there is very faint." Kagome looked at Rei with a smile. " You mean we should be able to return to modern day Tokyo?" Rei nodded her head as a conformation. "What are we waiting…

Holding the rim of the well with her hands, Kagome sat down in defeat. " I can't... I'm afraid to enter..."

Rei stared at Kagome what had caused the change in heart in the girl, was it Inuyasha. Rei sat down deciding to give the girl some time to think when she noticed a small bird does a nose-dive into the ground beside her. She looked around and noticed that since they had arrived there were several dead birds around them. All of them seem to have their wings cut from their small bodies. "What the hell is going on here?" She questioned as she began to see threads.

"Hmmm, so you... can see it." A voice somewhere off stated.

"Where are you and who are you?" Kagome cried out to the unknown presence.

Kagome and Rei happened to look up and standing on a wire way up in the air was a human looking girl. She appeared to have short black hair and wore some longish black, no finger gloves. A black ribbon was tied in a bow around her neck. Black knee highs covered around her feet, leaving her toes and soles bare. Her outfit consisted of wearing a black, short, with a white sash tied around her waist. In Kagome it was a rather revealing one-piece. A katana was attached to her waist on the left-hand side. Fanning out from her fingers there appeared to be many threads. She looked down at Kagome and Rei with a slightly mocking expression. "This," she lifted her fingers to indict the threads on them, " are my Kushi no Kago. Being only able to see them is going to be useless to the both of you."

Rei stared at the strange girl not caring about her threads. "Who are you? 

With a smile on her face, the girl introduced herself. "I am the beautiful Yura of the demon-hair. However my name will not matter seeing as how you two will not love to tell others of me." Yura then moved her fingers and the threads of hair lifted both the girls. "What a shame that you are the one that broke the Shikon no Tama." She stated as she took the jewel fragment from Kagome. "Now be gone with you!" Was the last thing Rei and Kagome heard before the world went black because of the lack of oxygen to their brains. 

So what did everyone think of this chapter? I know everything is moving along slowly, I'll try to speed things up and get to the good stuff some. You can bet there will be a lot of twists and turns in the plot. Some of you might like them some of you might not. Do anyone spot any errors, as little as they can be. Any thing that's not right with the time line let me know. Now go on and click that review button and leave me a review, be it a flame or just to say hi. Free feel to email me at MistressUsagihotmail.com Luv ya'll.

Mistress Usagi


End file.
